The Sound of Silence
by Firefly1410
Summary: Démétri aimait sa vie à Volterra. Jusqu'à ce qu'une réception organisée au château chamboule sa petite vie tranquille. Nouveaux personnages, Démétri/OC. R&R. (Pré 'Jour de Repos')
1. Prologue

**Prologue (en quelque sorte) :**

Une lettre, sans timbre, sans expéditeur, comme si elle était arrivée ici par magie. Pourtant, l'écriture et le style sont reconnaissables. D'une main anxieuse, il déchire l'enveloppe et en sort le petit carton d'invitation. Il parcourt les mots, les yeux surpris. Il se serait attendu à tout sauf à ça.

_Chers amis,_

_Les Volturis ont l'honneur de vous convier à une réception organisée au château de Volterra le 7 Mars à 21 heures. _

_Votre présence est vivement souhaitée afin de consolider les bonnes ententes entre nos clans. _

_Merci de nous confirmer votre présence._

_Amicalement, _

_Les Volturis _

D'un geste incertain, il reposa la missive et soupira. Inquiète, sa compagne le fixa et demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Nous sommes officiellement invités à aller chez les Volturis… Et il semblerait que nous soyons obligés d'y aller. »

L'homme soupira une nouvelle fois, et sa compagne s'enquit :

« Aucune échappatoire ? »

« Pas cette fois-ci, non…Nous ne pouvons pas les éviter à tous les coups. Dans deux semaines, nous festoierons avec les Volturis. » Soupira l'homme.

« J'ai déjà hâte… » Ironisa la femme.

L'homme cacha la lettre alors que les autres membres de la famille arrivaient. Il fallait leur annoncer maintenant la 'Bonne nouvelle'. Une réception à Volterra. Ca n'était pas anodin, ça n'était jamais anodin avec eux….


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bien le bonjour ! **

**Je sais que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas tenté le pari de tenir deux fictions en même temps, mais je n'ai pas pu résister ! **

**Et pour changer, je pars dans l'univers de Twilight, chez les Volturis. **

**Je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue à Voltera!**

**Je tenais à remercier deux personnes qui m'aident à chaque fois à calmer mes angoisses d'auteur face à l'écriture (est-ce bien? que ressens-tu en lisant ça? Ah ouf, alors, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal ...). Donc Merci à ma _Baboushka _qui me soutient depuis le début de l'écriture, et même avant et Merci à _Naouko_ de toujours être là et de prendre le temps de me relire et de me donner son avis... Merci les filles ! **

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Twilight ne m'appartient pas. En revanche, certains personnages et l'histoire sont sortis de mon imagination! **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Une semaine plus tard _

Démétri évita de justesse Heidi. Un mouvement sur le côté lui permit de laisser le passage à la furie brune. Ca faisait deux semaines qu'il la voyait courir dans tous les sens. Au départ, il n'avait pas réellement compris ce qu'il lui prenait et quand il avait appris la raison, il avait été réellement surpris.

Une réception.

Ca devait faire des décennies qu'il n'y en avait pas eu à Volterra et il avait du mal à croire qu'Aro ait accepté aussi facilement ce genre de choses. Il n'avait appris la vérité que quelques temps auparavant. C'était une idée de Sulpicia et Athenodora.

En toute honnêteté, les bals ne lui manquaient pas. Il en avait trop fait à l'époque où c'était la mode. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il était curieux de savoir ce que les femmes des maîtres avaient derrière la tête. Soudain, sortant de nulle part, Félix se posta devant Démétri et lâcha :

« Aro veut nous voir… »

Le blond acquiesça et suivit le vampire qu'il considérait certainement comme son meilleur ami. La salle du trône était en pleine effervescence. Des dizaines de gardes de second rang avaient été embauchés par les filles pour mettre en place les décorations. C'était vraiment kitch, même à limite du mauvais genre.

Avec les années qui défilent, Démétri avait appris à s'adapter à son époque et cette ambiance 'Cour du roi' n'était pas du meilleur genre. Mais, ça devait être les ordres de Sulpicia et Athenodora.

Aro se trouvait assis sur son trône et observait, dépité, l'avancement des travaux. Quand il repéra ses deux gardes, il leur fit signe d'avancer. Sans attendre, il déclara :

« Mes chers gardes, il semblerait que Chelsea vous ait assigné une tâche de la plus haute importance. Tout est inscrit dans cette missive. »

Il leur tendit une petite enveloppe en soupirant :

« Pourquoi avons-nous accepté ? »

Démétri choisit de ne pas répondre. Aro posait assez souvent des questions rhétoriques. Après s'être emparé de l'enveloppe, le maître leur permit de partir et continua à ruminer dans son coin. Le blond lâcha un sourire sans s'en rendre compte. Voilà ce que c'était d'avoir une compagne ! Elle vous faisait faire tout et n'importe quoi. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne cherchait pas.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Félix arracha le bout de papier des mains du blond et déchira le tout. Démétri observa son ami lire le tout, les yeux s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure. Tout d'un coup, il s'écria :

« Je n'y crois pas ! Et en plus, on doit les aider… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Lis par toi-même. »

Démétri prit à son tour le papier et lut tranquillement. Et comme son ami, il hallucina. C'était une blague ? Ce n'était pas possible !

« Alors maintenant, on doit jouer les hôtesses d'accueil. Elles se fichent de nous. » Soupira Félix.

« Mais de toute évidence, nous n'avons pas le choix… » Se plaignit Démétri tout en reprenant sa route.

« Et tu vas le faire ? Sans rien dire ? »

« Que veux-tu faire d'autre ? Penses-tu réellement qu'on ait le choix ? »

Félix se tut. Il savait très bien que son ami avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas le choix … malheureusement. D'un pas lourd, ils retournèrent dans leur quartier. Là, au moins, ils étaient loin de toute cette agitation.

Démétri n'en revenait toujours, ils devaient regarder passer tous les clans devant leurs yeux sans broncher. En sachant qu'il y en avait certain qu'ils ne supportaient pas. Quelle horreur ! Ca s'annonçait très mal.

A grandes enjambées, ils arrivèrent enfin dans leurs quartiers. Dans l'immense salon, se trouvaient déjà Jane et Alec, l'air tout aussi dépité. Les deux autres gardes les rejoignirent, la lettre toujours en main. Alec, voyant le papier lâcha :

« Ah… Vous aussi… Vous devez faire quoi ? »

« Hôtesses d'accueil … Annoncer le nom des clans lorsqu'ils arrivent. Vous ? » Répondit Félix.

« Les placer dans la salle. C'est épouvantable ! »

Démétri et Jane échangèrent un regard entendu : il n'y avait pas grand monde à qui cette soirée faisait envie. Hormis Heidi et Chelsea qui s'amusaient comme des petites folles à tout mettre en place. Le blond s'affala dans un fauteuil et voulut éteindre son cerveau quelques instants, mais ce fut sans compter sur l'arrivée de Chelsea dans la salle, avec son air enjoué. Elle s'exclama :

« Bien, je suppose que vous êtes maintenant au courant de vos rôles dans cette réception. Cependant, ce n'est pas gagné d'avance. Je sais par expérience que ce n'est plus dans vos habitudes d'accueillir 'cordialement' les personnes. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé avec Heidi de vous offrir une semaine de remise à niveau avec un professeur particulier. »

Devant le regard halluciné des autres vampires, elle ajouta en rigolant :

« On a été obligé d'embaucher un humain, mais interdiction de le dévorer. Suis-je claire ? »

« Chel… » Tenta Félix.

« Pas question de négocier non plus. C'est un grand évènement qui nous attend. »

Alec et Félix grognèrent de rage et se renfrognèrent. C'était un cauchemar ! Chelsea, toujours avec sa bonne humeur peu communicative, sembla satisfaite du résultat et tourna les talons après leur avoir donné leur emploi du temps. Démétri observa le papier, avec un mélange de colère et de résignation. 2h de cours de bonne conduite et de politesse, 2h de cours d'accueil. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais fait ça ! Voyons, les Volturis savaient recevoir, nom d'un chien !

_Cinq jours plus tard… _

« Souriez, Mr Félix, souriez. Un accueil cordial est primordial. Et le sourire est ce qui donne cette chaleur. »

Démétri observa son sourire grogner de rage avant de lâcher un sourire carnassier qui fit frissonner Mr Ducastel. En même temps, il pouvait comprendre Félix, il en avait lui-même très envie. Non pas que le sang du professeur l'attire en particulier, mais juste pour le faire taire.

Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Heidi ou Chelsea passait dans la pièce toutes les demi-heures pour voir l'avancement des leçons. Honnêtement, ils n'en pouvaient plus. C'était toujours la même chose depuis cinq jours. 'Souriez, tenez vous droit, les mains dans le dos…' Ils savaient déjà tout ça. Des siècles chez les Volturis, ça aide ! Bon à part le sourire cordial !

Démétri était réellement surpris de voir que Jane ne bronchait pas. Elle qui d'habitude avait du mal avec Heidi, en sachant que cette dernière lui avait donné un ordre, la petite blonde aurait pu se mettre vraiment en colère. Mais elle semblait blasée. Seul Alec semblait se prendre au jeu. Enfin… Façon de parler ! Il faisait tout avec application, mais dès que le professeur avait le dos tourné, il se lâchait pour faire des bêtises. Assez surprenant, mais parfois la garde des Volturis était de vrais gosses !

Et les heures étaient longues et ne défilaient pas. C'était insupportable ! Pourtant Démétri en avait fait, des missions barbantes, mais alors celle là gagnait haut la main. Il ne cessait de fixer l'horloge sur le mur, encore 30 minutes.

« Ne croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu regarder l'heure, Mr Démétri. C'est très impoli. » Interpella le professeur.

Encore un commentaire et il ne finirait pas la journée, celui là. Démétri grogna sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour qu'il claque la porte. Jane lui lança un sourire mesquin. Elle ne s'était pas encore faite grondée une seule fois. Quelle petite hypocrite !

« Alors, comment ça se passe ? » Demanda la voix déterminée de Chelsea.

« Ils ne sont pas très disciplinés. Comme depuis le début, d'ailleurs. »

« Mais ils retiennent, tout de même ? La soirée est dans deux jours. »

« Tant bien que mal, oui, je pense… » Soupira le professeur, en jetant un regard en biais à Félix.

Ce dernier lui renvoya un sourire hypocrite. Malgré lui, Démétri rigola. C'était juste une grosse mascarade en fait ! Chelsea entra complètement dans la pièce et ajouta :

« Il faudra que vous veniez essayer vos costumes, ils sont arrivés. Normalement, ça doit aller, mais on est jamais trop sûrs, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous attends après le cours dans l'aile gauche du château. »

Les quatre gardes se dévisagèrent, le moral tombant encore plus. Des essayages maintenant ! On leur aura tout fait faire. Le bon côté des choses : Chelsea leur avait fait perdre un quart d'heure. Cela termina de déconcentrer le blond. Plus assez de temps pour faire des efforts inutiles.

Inconsciemment, il commença le décompte des minutes alors qu'il se faisait à nouveau réprimander par Mr Ducastel. La patience du blond commençait à être mise à rude épreuve. Alec toujours aussi impassible acheva la torture. Avec sa bonne conduite, il réussit à obtenir la fin du cours avant l'heure. Permission accordée !

Sans plus attendre, les quatre vampires sortirent rapidement de la salle et soupirèrent d'aise face à leur liberté retrouvée. Félix fut le premier à se lâcher :

« S'il me fait encore une remarque, je vais le bouffer. »

« Voyons, ne parle pas comme ça, Félix… Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Il faut être attentif, c'est tout. » Nargua Jane.

« Oh toi, le Leprechaun, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, ce n'est pas le moment. »

Démétri remarqua que le regard de Jane se durcissait, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Alec observait le regard amusé. Et le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se chamailler, ces deux-là. D'une voix calme, il intervint :

« Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer pour des broutilles. Je vous rappelle que Chelsea nous attend. Vous ne voulez pas qu'elle fasse un mauvais rapport à Sulpicia ou Athenodora, ce qui reviendra aux oreilles d'Aro, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Appelle moi encore une fois Leprechaun et je te jure que… »

« Des menaces, des menaces, toujours des menaces, mon petit lutin… » Provoqua le colosse avant de reprendre sa route.

Ca aurait pu mal finir sans le regard dissuasif de Démétri. Il n'avait généralement pas d'autorité sur la petite blonde, mais rien que le fait de murmurer le nom d'Aro l'arrêta. Fermant les yeux, Jane tenta de contrôler sa colère. Puis d'un commun ils se mirent en route pour la séance essayage.

Comment bien finir la journée remplie d'un vampire ? Les déguiser en pingouin, bien sûr ! Ca ne pouvait pas être pire, n'est-ce pas ? Et la petite chemisette, le veston queue de pie et le pantalon droit. N'oublions pas le nœud papillon. La même chose pour Jane avec une jupe à la place d'un pantalon.

Démétri pensa avec ironie, qu'effectivement, ça pouvait être pire. Il n'était pas du tout à l'aise dans son smoking, mais Chelsea et Heidi étaient subjuguées par leur choix pour les quatre vampires.

Le blond se motiva mentalement, plus que 3 jours et tout serait fini. Trois petits jours à supporter ce calvaire…. C'était faisable !

* * *

**Alors, bien ou bien ? ^^**

**Review? **

**C'était Firefly, merci et à bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Tadam! Un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Bon c'est encore la mise en place de l'histoire. Mais on n'a pas le choix, il faut passer par là...  
**

**Merci à _Grain-de-Sel_ et à _Svjetlana_ pour leurs reviews. Ca m'a fait très plaisir. Merci aussi à _Naouko_ qui me relit et m'aide dans l'écriture de cette fiction  
**

**Disclaimer : SM possède l'univers, je m'amuse juste avec les personnages.  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Baboushka_ : Roh, chut! MDR ! Merci pour tout ma puce ! Je suis contente que tu me soutiennes dans cette aventure !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

_Jour J._

Réellement, elle ne voulait pas être là. Elle n'en avait aucune envie. Mais les choses étaient claires, on ne refusait pas une invitation des Volturis. Et maintenant, elle se trouvait dans cette voiture roulant à une vitesse folle sur les routes d'Italie. Dans quelques minutes, ils seraient à Volterra devant le château.

D'un côté, elle était un peu curieuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Elle n'avait jamais eu de réelles interactions avec les Volturis. Elle aurait enfin l'occasion de se faire sa propre idée et non pas écouter simplement les rumeurs qu'on racontait à leur sujet.

La voiture se gara enfin devant l'entrée principale du château et elle put enfin se dégourdir les jambes. Avant d'avoir pu être rattrapée, elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse, sautant sur les toits pour ne pas être remarquée. Ca faisait tellement de bien. Le voyage avait été trop long. Puis, de la même manière qu'elle était partie, elle revint auprès des siens.

« Tu te sens mieux, ma petite Dolly ? » Demanda l'homme après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

Elle hocha la tête avec un immense sourire, secouant en même temps ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets roux. Elle le fixa avec ses grands yeux couleur de sang, un regard innocent, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Il reprit :

« Fais attention à ce que tu fais quand même. On en a parlé avant de venir, ok ? »

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle n'était pas du genre à apprécier les ordres. Mais elle lui faisait confiance et il ne lui aurait jamais dicté sa conduite sans raison. Alors, elle obéissait.

Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa la main de sa grande sœur et tout le clan entre finalement dans le château. L'accueil était appréciable, pour une première approche. Deux vampires leur ouvrirent la grande porte. Malgré elle, elle trouva ça impressionnant.

L'intérieur était dénudé. Quelque chose de simple, de froid au final. Aucune décoration juste de la pierre. Ironiquement, elle songea que ça devait être à leur image. Une jeune femme, une vampire aux cheveux bruns arriva et se posta devant eux avec le sourire :

« Bonjour, je suis Heidi. Veuillez me suivre. »

Sans réfléchir, l'homme la talonna, main dans la main avec sa compagne et les deux autres femmes suivirent. Ils arrivèrent à un comptoir réservé à l'accueil. Heidi alla de l'autre côté et ouvrit un immense registre. D'une voix enjouée, elle demanda :

« Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir entendu votre nom, Monsieur ? »

« Beaupré, Arsène Beaupré. » Répondit l'homme.

« Ah, le clan Beaupré… Alors, alors, alors ? Ah oui, vous êtes là ! Venez, je vais vous montrer la chambre où vous pourrez déposer vos affaires. »

Une nouvelle fois, ils prirent la suite de la jeune femme. Elle se déhanchait comme pas possible. C'était vrai qu'elle était jolie, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en faire autant. La jeune femme l'entendit demander à Arsène :

« Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ! Tu as beaucoup changé, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. »

« Je préfère rester dans l'ombre… » Répliqua l'homme.

Comment se connaissaient-ils ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas douter de son créateur. Jamais il ne l'avait trahie. L'autre grande sœur, la compagne d'Arsène grogna devant tant de familiarité. Ah les couples !

Ne voulant plus écouter la conversation, elle se prit à observer les alentours. Toujours autant de pierre et peu de décoration. C'était vraiment peu accueillant. Et si la chambre était pareille ? Peu importe, ils ne restaient pas longtemps.

Le château était réellement immense. A vitesse vampirique, elle était convaincue qu'ils seraient déjà arrivés. Mais non, il fallait marcher. Elle sentait tous les vampires autour d'elle, dans les salles et dans les couloirs. C'était une première pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré d'autres vampires.

Deux d'entre eux arrivaient dans leur direction. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à apparaître. Un colosse brun et un blond un peu plus petit avancèrent vers eux. Inconsciemment, elle baissa la tête impressionnée. Ils passèrent à côté des deux vampires et elle ne leur jeta aucun regard. Cependant, elle sentit les yeux de l'un des deux les dévisageaient. Elle n'aimait pas être étudiée de la sorte.

Sans réfléchir, elle se stoppa net et observa autour d'elle avant de lentement se retourner vers les deux vampires. Ils avaient déjà disparu du couloir. Pourtant, elle sentait encore leur présence. Pas d'esclandre, Arsène avait été clair là-dessus.

« Céleste, tu viens ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça à nouveau et rejoignit sa sœur en trottinant. La sensation d'être entourée de tous ces vampires était assez désagréable. Elle ne voulait pas sociabiliser avec eux. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

oOo

Le château se remplissait doucement. Les chambres se retrouvaient occupées les unes après les autres. Une pièce par clan, toute l'aile gauche leur était réservée. Et ça, c'était plutôt une bonne chose en fait. Démétri n'aurait pas à se mélanger avec les autres vampires. Et s'il en avait envie, il pourrait retourner dans sa chambre sans croiser personne.

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait se préparer et enfiler ce stupide smoking. Il n'aimait pas ce vêtement. Surtout le nœud papillon. C'était tout simplement insupportable. Il boutonna la chemise et noua le bout de tissu autour de son cou. Et voilà, transformation en pingouin accomplie.

« Démétri, tu es prêt ? » Hurla la voix de Chelsea.

Il poussa un grognement sourd, en ayant plus qu'assez de cet 'évènement'. Vivement que ça se finisse ! D'un pas lourd, il sortit de la chambre et rejoignit les autres. Tout le monde était sur son trente et un. Les Pingouins de Volterra.

« Bon allez, vous êtes tous prêts, en action, maintenant. Et n'oubliez pas les cours de Mr Ducastel. Cordial et souriant ! »

Trois vampires poussèrent un grognement. Cette réception n'amusait qu'Heidi et Chelsea. Mais maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus fuir. Ils se mirent tous en route vers la salle. Il y avait un silence de morts entre eux, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitant être là. Pourtant, assez rapidement, ils retrouvèrent dans la grande pièce et Heidi donna les derniers ordres.

20h45 : Démétri était à son poste, comme Chelsea le lui avait indiqué. Droit comme un piquet derrière son pupitre, il fixait Félix le regard déjà ennuyé. Ce dernier le lui rendit avec un sourire désolé. Que la fête commence !

Les premiers arrivèrent, les Cullens, bien entendu. Félix les annonça et Alec alla les placer dans la salle. Toujours à l'heure ceux-là ! Puis petit à petit, la pièce se remplit. Les Denalis, les Amazones, les Egyptiens… Même les Roumains étaient là. Démétri n'en revenait pas que tout le monde soit venu. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça. Il y avait quelques clans qu'il ne connaissait pas, comme ces Japonais, les Aoki qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

« Bonjour ! »

« Bienvenue ! Qui dois-je annoncer ? » Demanda Démétri d'une voix terne.

« Peter et Charlotte. »

Démétri répéta, impassible le nom des nouveau arrivants d'une voix forte. Le couple murmura un vague 'merci' avant d'avancer rejoindre Jane qui alla les placer non sans avoir envoyé un regard agacé au blond. Un raclement de gorge ramena l'attention du blond vers son pupitre. Encore un clan qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était assez étrange de se dire qu'il y avait encore des vampires qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Mais de toute évidence, Aro était au courant de leur existence, sinon, ils ne se trouveraient pas là, dans cette salle, pour cette réception.

Le blond fixa les nouveaux arrivants. Un homme et trois femmes se tenaient devant lui. Il était en tête, montrant ainsi qu'il était le chef du clan. Dans un souvenir lointain, Démétri se rappela de lui. En revanche, il ne souvenait pas des trois femmes qui l'accompagnaient. Elles étaient toutes les trois brunes, comme des sœurs, ce qu'elles devaient certainement être. Enfin, pas comme des sœurs en terme vampirique, mais comme de vraies sœurs de sang. Plaçant un sourire sur ses lèvres, il répéta pour la cinquantième fois :

« Bienvenue, qui dois-je annoncer ? »

« Les Beaupré. »

Et Démétri répéta encore la même action : il prononça le nom à voix haute. Sans s'en rendre compte, il étudia un peu le clan qui se tenait encore devant lui. Il les avait remarqué quand ils étaient arrivés, suivant docilement Heidi. Les femmes avaient l'air un peu perdues, surtout celle qui semblait être la plus jeune. Il l'avait dévisagée pour guetter ses réactions, mais elle n'avait même pas daigné relever la tête. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle leva les yeux et le dévisagea en retour. Inconsciemment, il détourna le regard, un sourire en coin, un peu troublé tout de même alors que Jane les installait dans la salle.

« Je pense que tout le monde est arrivé. » Affirma la voix d'Heidi à côté de Félix et lui. « Bien vous pouvez rejoindre les invités… »

« Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus… » Se plaignit Félix.

« Effectivement, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'on allait vous laisser vous échapper aussi facilement. Vos places vous attendent. » Insista la brune.

Félix soupira et Démétri ne put que l'imiter. Ils y avaient presque crus. Mais non, ça ne faisait que commencer. Docilement, ils rejoignirent leurs places, sous le regard d'Aro qui attendait pour commencer son discours. Du coin de l'œil Démétri repéra que les femmes de leurs maîtres étaient présentes également, dans une petite loge, loin des regards indiscrets.

« Mes chers amis, je vous remercie de votre présence… »

Démétri écouta d'une oreille distraite le discours. Il en profita pour faire le tour de la salle du regard. Tout le monde écoutait Aro parler, sans broncher. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait ça. On aurait presque pu croire que tous les vampires s'entendaient parfaitement bien, enfin sauf pour les Roumains qui regardaient le maître, les yeux mauvais.

Les Cullens et les Denalis étaient toujours aussi attentifs, comme de parfaits élèves. Les Nomades et les Amazones semblaient également un peu distraits mais ne quittaient pas des yeux Aro. Et comme toujours les mauvais élèves se trouvaient au fond de la salle. Les Aoki et les Beaupré se tournaient les pouces et observaient la salle d'un œil inquisiteur. Ils n'écoutaient absolument rien.

Démétri lâcha un petit sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Toujours la même des trois sœurs le fixa en haussant un sourcil. Soudain quelque chose le força à baisser le regard, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il ferma les yeux un instant mais réussit à les rouvrir, contemplant toujours dans la même direction, juste assez longtemps pour la jeune femme recevoir un regard noir de la part de l'homme.

Le blond retourna son attention vers sa table et vit qu'Alec l'étudiait en silence. Démétri haussa un sourcil et écouta avec attention la fin du discours. Aro conclut avec un sourire forcé:

« Je vous souhaite donc une agréable soirée. Le repas sera servi d'ici peu. »

Trois ou quatre applaudissements et les voix s'élevèrent dans la salle. Ce fut le brouhaha le plus total. En général, les vampires ne sont pas réellement sociables en dehors de leurs clans, mais étonnamment, pour cette fois, ça ne se passait pas trop mal.

« Tout a l'air en ordre. Ca se passe plutôt bien pour l'instant. Hum, … j'aimerais que vous gardiez un œil ouvert, au cas où ça tourne mal. » Précisa Heidi qui venait de se lever.

« Oui, chef ! » Plaisanta Félix.

Heidi lui lança un regard mauvais avant de disparaître. Ca au moins, ils savaient le faire. C'était même ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux. Après un regard entendu, ils commencèrent leur surveillance de la salle.

Tout se passait bien. Les vampires discutaient entre eux, toujours assis à leur table. Personne ne bougeait, et c'était tant mieux. Les trois autres gardes observaient également les alentours. Soudain, Félix posa une question qui méritait d'être posée :

« Vous connaissez les deux clans dans le fond ? Je ne les ai jamais vus. »

Alec tourna la tête pour voir de qui il parlait et répondit :

« Les Aoki, des Japonais, on n'entend pas beaucoup parlé d'eux. Pourtant, ils sont assez anciens, mais ils vivent reclus de la société. Ils ne sortent jamais de leur temple. Je suis même étonné qu'ils soient là. Et ils ne sont pas nombreux. Dai, Honoka et Kana, je crois que ce sont leurs noms mais je ne sais pas les différencier. Enfin, si … Dai, c'est l'homme. »

Démétri leur jeta un coup d'œil. Il était vrai que les deux femmes se ressemblaient beaucoup. Mais en cherchant bien, il devait y avoir une différence. Alec reprit :

« Les autres, ce sont les Beaupré. Je suppose que vous vous souvenez d'Arsène. Il était resté avec nous une dizaine d'années avant de partir en solitaire. Il a trouvé sa compagne un jour, Lysanne. Elle avait deux sœurs, Fanny et Céleste. Il les a transformées toutes les trois pour former son clan. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? » S'enquit Félix, réellement surpris.

« Aro nous a confié l'existence des Japonais un jour. Mais ils ne veulent pas, de manière générale, rencontrer les autres vampires. » Informa Jane. « Et Arsène avait envoyé un message à Aro pour lui annoncer la création du clan. Nous avions été chargés, Alec et moi, d'aller évaluer la situation, à l'époque. »

« Eh bien, on voit les chouchous d'Aro. » Nargua Félix.

« Jaloux ? » Répliqua la petite blonde.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se disputer car Heidi revenait annoncé que le repas était prêt. Les indications furent données et les festivités commencèrent pour de bon…

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu! **

**Review?**

**A bientôt **

**Fire**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Et voilà un petit chapitre 3 ... **

**Alors, l'histoire commence à prendre forme, surtout avec le nouveau clan... **

**J'espère que vous allez aimer... **

**Merci à _Svejtlana_ et _Grain de Sel_ de me suivre et de laisser des commentaires ! **

**Disclaimer : SM possède beaucoup de chose, moi, c'est juste l'histoire et quelques personnages ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

La fête commençait à prendre une autre tournure, moins formelle, dirons nous. Les vampires avaient quitté leur place et se trouvaient en groupe disproportionné dans toute la salle. Et comme une bonne réception ne se déroule pas sans musique, des airs d'ascenseur résonnaient dans la pièce.

Démétri ne quittait pas son petit cercle de confort. Les mêmes personnes, les mêmes conversations, juste ce qu'il fallait. Il n'était pas obligé de parler 'cordialement' avec eux, il n'était d'ailleurs même pas obligé de parler tout court. Il écoutait Jane et Félix qui avaient encore trouvé le moyen de se chamailler. A la longue, on s'habituait. Soudain, Heidi arriva et ordonna encore :

« Mélangez vous un peu. Quelle impression allez vous laisser, là plantés dans votre coin ? »

« Tu nous a demandé de garder l'œil ouvert et c'est le meilleur endroit pour le faire… » Rétorqua Félix, qui commençait à vraiment perdre patience.

« Une nuit, je vous demande une seule nuit où vous êtes censés montrer le bon côté des Volturis, est-ce trop demander ? »

« Oui » Lâcha Jane avec véhémence.

« Ok, vous pourrez me faire tous les reproches que vous voulez à la fin de cette soirée, mais s'il vous plait ? » Insista la brune.

Les quatre vampires abandonnèrent. Une soirée, fort bien, ça sera une soirée, mais après, elle entendrait parler d'eux…D'un commun accord, le groupe se dispersa dans la salle. Démétri hésitait. Il ne savait pas réellement vers qui allait. Au final, il se retrouva avec les Amazones. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chances, la soirée se terminerait d'une manière favorable pour lui. Après tout…

En fin de compte, c'était une mauvaise idée. Les deux Amazones étaient beaucoup trop coincées. Pas de possibilités et en plus, elles n'étaient pas bavardes. Démétri décida de changer d'horizon. Après des excuses cordiales, il laissa ses pas le mener jusque Aro qui discutait avec Carlisle. Le blond se plaça aux côtés de son maître, sous le regard attentif du chef de famille des Cullen.

« Démétri… » Salua ce dernier.

Un hochement de tête en signe de salutation, le blond commença à écouter la conversation. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'amitié qui liait les deux vampires. Mais il respectait. Le brouhaha était constant dans la salle, si bien qu'il était vraiment difficile de distinguer une conversation en particulier. Soudain, Aro salua son vieil ami et partit vers un autre groupe, Démétri sur ses talons.

« As-tu peur des autres vampires, Démétri ? » Interrogea Aro.

« Non, je ne sais pas faire la conversation, c'est tout. » Admit le blond.

Le maître le fixa, un petit sourire en coin avant de reprendre sa route. Ils se déplacèrent dans la salle avant de s'arrêter devant un petit groupe. Il repéra une des filles Cullen, Alice avec son compagnon qui étaient en grande discussion avec les Beaupré. Aro s'imposa dans le groupe et salua chacun d'entre eux avant de s'adresser en particulier au chef de clan :

« Arsène, quel plaisir de te revoir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps ! »

« Je le reconnais, Aro, un bon petit moment maintenant ! »

« Je vois que tu es venu avec ta petite famille. Que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer. »

La conversation était calme, mais Démétri connaissait son maître et il sentait un léger malaise entre les deux. Le blond ne se souvenait plus vraiment d'Arsène. Il avait fait un passage rapide chez les Volturis et à cette époque, il restait souvent dans l'ombre. L'homme aux cheveux noirs fixa Aro et répliqua :

« Voici Lysanne, ma compagne et ses deux sœurs, Fanny et Céleste. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Mesdames. Il était grand temps que je vous connaisse, Arsène a toujours eu une fâcheuse tendance à cacher les plus jolies choses. Puis-je ? » Relança Aro en tendant la main.

Soudain, le malaise s'intensifia et Arsène se mit en position défensive très légèrement. Aro s'en rendit compte mais ne réagit pas.

« Voyons mon cher, en toute amitié. Il doit beaucoup tenir à vous pour vous garder cacher de cette manière. »

« Arsène est un homme de confiance. » Répondit enfin Lysanne.

Démétri observait toute la scène le regard troublé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu se passer entre les deux vampires, mais ce n'était certainement pas en toute amitié. Soudain, son regard dévia et tomba sur les deux autres sœurs. La première, Fanny fixait aussi l'échange, le regard impassible. En revanche la deuxième était en constant mouvement. Un regard vers la droite, puis vers la gauche. Elle dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, essayant de cacher son ennui.

N'étant pas repéré, Démétri prit le temps d'étudier la petite famille. Arsène gardait jalousement la main sur la taille de Lysanne. Ils formaient un couple assorti, tous les deux aux cheveux noirs et le regard déterminé, elle était un peu plus petite que lui. Fanny était la plus grande des trois, les mêmes cheveux bruns que sa sœur, elle avait un visage fin et un regard assez doux. La dernière Céleste était la plus intrigante. De taille moyenne, elle avait les cheveux noirs avec des reflets roux. Un visage de poupée, une taille fine, elle semblait fragile, comme une petite chose qui se brisait au moindre contact.

Cette dernière sentit le regard de Démétri sur elle, car elle arrêta de bouger et le fixa en retour. Et pour la première fois depuis le début, leurs regards se bloquèrent un instant. Intrigante à souhait ! Elle avait un grain de folie dans les yeux. Elle fut la première à tourner la tête avant de soupirer discrètement. Démétri lâcha un sourire sans s'en rendre compte. La conversation entre Aro et Arsène s'arrêta soudainement et le maître tourna les talons avant un sourire forcé. Démétri décida de le suivre à nouveau, non sans sentir le regard de Céleste sur eux.

« Il faudrait garder un œil sur eux… Ce cher Arsène nous cache quelque chose et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir quoi. Démétri, je compte sur toi. »

« Oui Maître. »

Maintenant qu'il avait capté leur ténor, il pourrait les retrouver n'importe où. Aro décida de se retirer quelques instants, certainement pour voir Sulpicia. Démétri se retrouvant au milieu de la foule, seul. Au loin, il repéra Félix qu'il rejoignit sans hésiter. Le colosse fixa son ami avant de soupirer :

« Socialisation, qu'elle disait. Elle imagine seulement l'image qu'ils ont de nous. On leur fait tous peur… »

« Ce qui n'est pas plus mal ! » Avoua le blond.

« C'est vrai… Mais qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie ! »

« Honnêtement, » Intervint la voix de Jane. « Je crois que c'est loin d'être fini. »

Retour au point de départ, à quatre. Heidi allait encore râler mais tant pis. D'ailleurs, en parlant de la brune, elle se trouvait maintenant sur scène. Et là, surprise, elle annonça que la piste de danse était ouverte. Bien sûr, c'était un bal, à quoi fallait-il s'attendre d'autre ? Félix soupira encore plus et observa Chelsea entraîner Afton sur la piste. Le pauvre !

Doucement, la salle commença à tournoyer, les couples d'âmes sœurs se laissant emporter par la musique. Et tous les autres les observaient. Comme à chaque fois dans ce genre de cas. Pourtant, doucement, d'autres couples se formèrent, insolites parfois. Les quatre gardes ne bronchèrent pas. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas danser en plus. Enfin sauf pour Alec qui se retrouva entraîner par Heidi, sans avoir son mot à dire.

« Bon, puisqu'il le faut… Jane ? »

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? »

« Oh allez, ne fais ta mijaurée et viens danser. »

Ne lui laissant pas le choix, Félix attrapa la petite blonde par la taille et l'emmena parmi les autres. Une fois de plus, Démétri se retrouva seul. Au loin, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul. Les deux sœurs Beaupré restaient dans leur coin, discutant de choses et d'autres. Les Amazones aussi, d'ailleurs, mais au choix… Haussant les épaules, il se décida rapidement et avança en direction des deux sœurs, tentant de choisir laquelle des deux. Ca sera la plus jeune, elle l'intriguait trop. D'un pas assuré, il traversa la salle et se posta devant eux, sous le regard étonné des deux jeunes femmes.

Il tendit la main vers Céleste, mais au dernier moment, comme mû par une force invisible, il se détourna pour la tendre à Fanny. Il sentit bien qu'elle acceptait à contre cœur mais elle le suivit tout de même, non sans un regard noir vers sa sœur. Une main sur la taille, il commença à la faire tournoyer, tout en se demandant pourquoi il dansait avec elle alors que c'était à Céleste qui allait proposer une danse.

oOo

Céleste regarda sa sœur danser avec le blond. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, alors pourquoi ça la perturbait de les voir ensemble ? Détournant le regard, elle regarda les autres couples danser puis ses yeux dévièrent vers l'extérieur. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermée là, avec tous ces vampires hypocrites.

Inconsciemment, son regard revint vers sa sœur. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, trop c'était trop. Elle trépigna sur place et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle sentit une main la rattraper et l'emmener vers la piste. Elle allait se débattre, mais elle remarqua que c'était Arsène. Alors, elle se laissa faire. Il eut à peine mis une main sur sa taille, qu'il murmura :

« Que t'ai-je dit, Céleste avant de venir ? Fais attention ! »

Elle ne répondit pas comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Arsène le savait mais il soupira avant de reprendre :

« Méfie toi, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça faiblement avant de se laisser porter par la danse. Petit à petit, elle baissa sa garde et se mit à tournoyer comme une petite folle, les volants de sa robe verte voltigeant, s'abandonnant dans les bras d'Arsène. Elle se mit à rire et s'amusa réellement. La chanson se termina et l'homme relâcha Céleste. Cette dernière retourna à sa place sans un mot, auprès de sa sœur Fanny qui précisa :

« Ca, tu me le paieras ! »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue puis lança à nouveau un regard vers le blond sans savoir pourquoi.

« Démétri… Il s'appelle Démétri. » Indiqua Fanny.

Céleste haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence et tourna les talons. Elle avait définitivement besoin d'air. Sans demander son reste, elle prit la direction d'une porte qui donnait visiblement sur une terrasse. Elle apprécia la fraîcheur de l'air sur son visage. C'était tellement agréable.

Levant le regard vers les étoiles, elle se perdit dans ses pensées tout en murmurant un petit air de musique. Si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui l'observait et qui se décida à la rejoindre. S'adossant à la rambarde, il demanda :

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Surtout pas toi Céleste ! »

Elle leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Alec. Elle se souvenait vaguement de lui, il était venu avec la petite blonde pour leur poser des questions. Elle se redressa vivement et l'étudia, le regard dur.

« A ce que je vois, tu ne parles toujours pas. »

Elle le fixa et grogna. Bien sûr que si, elle parlait, elle avait appris à communiquer avec le temps, mais elle ne le faisait pas avec n'importe qui. Alec reprit :

« Et toujours aussi sauvage… »

« Je n'aime pas parler… » Avoua-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

« Mais tu peux le faire ! » S'étonna Alec. « Une des magies de la transformation, la parole est rendue à une sourde muette. »

Etonnamment, elle ne sentait pas mal à l'aise avec le jeune homme. Elle ne le sentait pas comme une menace, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Après un dernier sourire, elle décida qu'il valait mieux rentrer. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement être seul avec un vampire. Mais avant d'atteindre la porte, Alec l'interpella :

« Il semblerait que Démétri te cherche. Apparemment, tu lui devrais une danse. »

Si elle avait pu respirer, elle aurait retenu son souffle. A la place, elle grogna légèrement et retourna dans la salle. A peine avait-elle franchi la porte qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Sursautant légèrement, elle se retourna et fit face à ce blond, ce fameux Démétri qui affirma avec un sourire en coin :

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait. » Annonça-t-il, certainement, par rapport à la première danse. « Cependant, ta sœur m'a précisé que tu serais enchantée de m'accorder la prochaine danse. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : Ahah! Un peu de tension ! **

**Mais euh... roh allez un commentaire ? Ca fait plaisir ! **

**A bientôt, Fire**


	5. Petite note d'auteur

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

**Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre !**

**Ok, j'ai une petite mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer!  
**

**Je m'explique : je commence un nouveau job la semaine prochaine, donc déménagement en vue et tout ce qui va avec... Je me lance dans une nouvelle aventure dans la vie réelle et je ne sais pas si j'aurais internet immédiatement! Je vais tout faire pour, mais je ne peux pas encore promettre.  
**

**Tout ça pour dire que je ne sais pas encore dire quand je publierais la prochaine fois. Promis, ça ne sera pas très long, je trouverais une solution rapidement, mais voilà, je voulais juste vous tenir au courant !  
**

**Que diriez-vous si je publie les deux prochains chapitres, juste comme un petit cadeau avant mon départ vers l'inconnu ? ^^  
**

**Merci vraiment de lire cette histoire en tous les cas!  
**

**A très vite,  
**

**Fire**


	6. Chapitre 4

**Hello tout le monde! **

**Alors, oui, comme je pars et que je ne voulais pas vous laisser en suspens, j'ai eu envie de publier un peu de la suite. Alors, voici, le premier chapitre ! **

**Un petit blabla de l'auteur pour changer : **

**Pourquoi ai-je choisi ces prénoms pour le nouveau clan. Bien souvent, j'en choisis au hasard. Ce qui fut aussi un peu le cas ici. Mais y'a une petite histoire quand même! Céleste vient d'un téléfilm que j'avais adoré (Celeste in the city), j'ai longtemps hésité à prendre ce prénom, mais je n'ai pas résisté... **

**Lysanne n'est pas un prénom courant, mais quand j'ai travaillé à Bruxelles, une de mes collègues allemandes portait ce prénom et j'adore! **

**Fanny est juste un prénom qui trainait dans ma tête depuis longtemps. Et Arsène, forcément, c'est pour Arsène Lupin, livre que j'adore!**

**Voilà !**

* * *

**Merci à Naouko pour ta review ainsi qu'à Svjetlana et Grain de Sel.**

* * *

**Lillijoy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !Je suis contente que tu aimes la relation entre les deux. Je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire cette fiction et je suis un peu 'angoissée' de ne plus pouvoir publier régulièrement .. Mais y'a toujours des solution, alors pour le moment, je ne peux faire qu'attendre pour savoir . J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

La main tendue vers elle, Démétri observa la jeune fille un instant. Elle hésitait, il le sentait. Elle pouvait tourner les talons, si elle en avait envie. Etrangement, ça amusait le blond de la voir perturbée de la sorte. Elle semblait tellement impulsive qu'il s'attendait presque à une réaction théâtrale.

Elle le fixa un instant puis détourna le regard vers son clan. Puis elle soupira et prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Etonnant ! Il ne se serait pas attendu à ça. Mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. Au contraire même. Sa main semblait tellement petite dans la sienne. Refermant ses doigts sur les siens, il l'amena sur la piste de danse.

Céleste avait le regard interdit, comme si ça l'ennuyait déjà. Pourtant, il l'avait bien vu, elle aimait danser. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant à deux en plein milieu de la piste et Démétri ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle était tellement distante. Au final, le blond choisit de s'amuser un peu. Elle était peut-être timide et il suffisait de la repousser dans ses retranchements. N'hésitant plus, il l'attira contre lui et posa une main sur sa taille.

Elle se tendit légèrement mais ne broncha pas. Pour la perturber encore plus, il rapprocha son visage de son cou. Céleste tressaillit légèrement mais ne répliqua rien. Elle était imperturbable, en fait. Doucement, ils firent le premier pas ensemble. Elle se laissait guider. Ils valsèrent au centre de la piste. Démétri gardait son nez frôlant la peau de la jeune femme. C'était … comme si c'était… agréable ?!

Démétri se recula vivement et fixa la jeune fille qui grogna légèrement à ce changement brutal. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de danser avec elle au final. Il fallait arrêter tout de suite. Mais le regard surpris de Céleste lui fit changer d'idée. Alors, ils continuèrent à tournoyer. Il devait cependant cesser le trouble qui s'emparait de lui. Alors, il tenta de démarrer une conversation :

« Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Démétri. Et toi ? »

Elle le fixa sans répondre. Elle devait être timide. Enfin, c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable. Il insista :

« Céleste, c'est ça ? »

Etonnamment, elle acquiesça faiblement. Puis elle baissa les yeux, un peu gênée, alors que la chanson entamait les dernières notes. Ils se stoppèrent, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Ce qui dura un peu plus longtemps que la normale. Il devait se ressaisir et tout de suite. A contre cœur, il la remercia pour la danse et lui fit un baise main. Puis, à grandes enjambées, il s'éloigna loin d'elle, très loin d'elle.

Il devait sortir de cette salle au plus vite. Il prit la direction de la porte, mais en chemin, il croisa Chelsea qui l'interpella :

« Tu comptes aller où, Démétri ? »

Il grogna sourdement et marmonna :

« Quelque part… »

« La soirée n'est pas finie ! »

« Je … m'en … MOQUE ! » S'énerva le blond avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de cette salle.

Il marcha rapidement dans les couloirs, il avait besoin de se défouler. L'idéal aurait été une petite chasse en bonne et due forme, mais Aro ne laisserait pas passer ça. A la place, il s'assit à côté d'une fenêtre et regarda le paysage tout en tentant de retrouver son calme. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il était temps que tous ses vampires partent. Plus que temps…

D'ailleurs, alors qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs, il remarqua quelque chose qui n'était pas normal. Les Roumains se déplaçaient dans les couloirs, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. N'hésitant pas une seconde, Démétri se lança à leur poursuite, en silence. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué leur présence.

Soudain, ils bifurquèrent vers la droite et le traqueur sut où ils allaient. La loge de Sulpicia et Athenodora se trouvait dans ce secteur. L'endroit était gardé et inaccessible, mais ils tentaient apparemment leur chance. Il les suivit encore, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils allaient essayer. L'un des gardes de la loge fut plus rapide et ordonna aux Roumains de retourner dans la grande salle.

L'incident n'alla pas plus loin, mais Démétri se méfiait d'eux. Sachant très bien que le garde irait rapporter ce fait au maître, il tourna les talons et reprit sa route. Mais décidemment, les grandes réceptions amenaient de grandes animations. Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand soudain, il entendit une voix qui disait :

« Que fais-tu là ? Tu t'es perdue ? »

C'était Alec. Démétri se dit qu'un peu de distraction supplémentaire ne lui ferait pas de mal alors il rejoignit le jeune vampire. Il était face à une jeune fille rousse, une humaine, terrifiée. Elle tourna légèrement le regard vers le nouvel arrivant avant de bafouiller :

« Je cherche mon frère. Il devait rentrer i heure maintenant. »

« Et donc, tu as décidé de t'introduire par effraction dans ce château ? Pour le retrouver ? » Insista Alec tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Démétri.

Ce dernier appréciait la situation. Il avait besoin de se calmer et l'idée de se nourrir un peu attisait ses sens. Il sentait déjà sa gorge le brûler. Il fit un pas en avant, mais Alec l'en dissuada d'un regard. Il reprit :

« Tu as un nom, ma jolie ? »

« Daniella… »

« C'est un beau prénom ! » Intervint Démétri.

« Ecoute, Daniella, nous n'avons pas vu ton frère. Cependant, c'est ton jour de chance. Voilà ce qu'on va faire, je te donne 5 minutes pour sortir d'ici. Dépêche toi avant que je ne change d'avis… »

Totalement apeurée, la dénommée Daniella se mit à courir dans le couloir puis sauta par la fenêtre. Démétri écarquilla les yeux vers Alec avant de lâcher :

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

« Aucun intérêt… Alors, j'ai vu que tu avais dansé avec les deux sœurs Beaupré, quel tombeur tu fais. » Rétorqua le brun.

L'humeur de Démétri s'obscurcit encore plus, si possible. Il fallait vraiment parler de ça ?...

« Fanny est gentille, toujours calme, si je me souviens bien. Mais Céleste est troublante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Démétri envoya un regard assassin à Alec, signifiant qu'il devait arrêter ça tout de suite. Le brun comprit à demi mots, mais plaça un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Roh, tout ça l'insupportait au plus haut point. De rage, il tourna les talons dans un grognement sourd et disparut dans les couloirs, l'esprit troublé.

oOo

Une chose était sûre, Fanny ne s'en tirerait pas ainsi. Elle avait incité Démétri à l'inviter à danser. Et le pire était qu'elle ne savait pas même pas quoi en penser. Avait-elle aimé ça ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Enfin peut-être un peu.

« Oh, allez, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça, Dolly ? C'est ridicule. Tu n'aurais jamais osé le faire toute seule. Il te fallait bien un peu d'aide. »

Céleste la dévisagea le regard mauvais. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'en rajouter. C'était déjà assez perturbant comme ça. Il l'avait provoqué et elle avait réagi. Trop réagi ! Ce n'était pas normal. Elle ne comprenant ses émotions. Et Fanny qui enfonçait le couteau.

« Fanny, laisse la tranquille. Ce n'est pas le moment de se chamailler. » Intervint Lysanne.

« Elle a commencé… » Se plaignit Fanny.

« Oh, je t'en prie, on a passé l'âge de 'c'est elle qui a commencé'… S'il te plaît ! »

« Ca va, on rigole. Hein Dolly ? »

Céleste acquiesça avec un sourire hypocrite. Elle adorait sa sœur, mais parfois, elles avaient encore 5 ans. Puis son humeur changea. Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle en avait ras le bol d'être là et pire que tout, elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête ce blond. Il avait disparu de la salle après la danse et au fond, elle ne voulait, ne devait pas savoir où il était.

Elle regarda autour d'elle tout en espérant voir des gens partir, mais non, ils étaient encore tous là. C'était insoutenable. Elle avait encore besoin de prendre l'air. De sentir le vent dans ses cheveux. De courir librement.

« Céleste, tiens le coup… » Ordonna Arsène.

Se renfrognant, elle ne put retenir un grognement sourd. Soudain, elle se tendit. Cet homme, ce vampire aux longs cheveux noirs approchait à nouveau. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Il était malsain. Elle aurait bien fait quelque chose pour qu'il ne vienne pas, mais Arsène ne la laisserait pas faire. Alors, elle l'observa venir. Avec un sourire qui sonnait affreusement faux, il demanda :

« Puis-je inviter l'une de ces jeunes femmes à danser ? »

Céleste sentit Arsène se tendre, sur la défensive. Ce n'était pas bon signe, il l'avait expliqué, mais il était pris au piège. L'une d'entre elles devait accepter. Avec un sourire, Lysanne se leva et lança :

« Avec plaisir ! »

La jeune femme prit la main tendue d'Aro. Ce dernier sembla se concentrer sur quelque chose et ne bougea pas. Arsène se détendit légèrement alors qu'Aro émergea de sa contemplation, les yeux écarquillés mais surtout mécontents. Il détourna son regard vers Arsène qui lui envoya un sourire hypocrite.

« La musique ne va pas vous attendre indéfiniment. Je ne sais pas si je vais accepter de te prêter ma femme très longtemps… » Plaisanta Arsène.

« Cette musique ne m'attire pas, au final. Peut-être une prochaine fois, Mesdames. » Mentit Aro.

Sans attendre, il tourna les talons, la tête haute alors qu'Arsène soupira de soulagement. Lysanne se rassit, tranquille non sans un regard fier vers son compagnon. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur le front. Céleste les observait faire. Ils se comprenaient en silence et formaient vraiment un couple parfait. C'était grâce à Lysanne que les deux sœurs avaient eu une nouvelle vie. Etrangement, Céleste sentit une petite pointe de jalousie la traverser et l'image de blond traversa son esprit.

Non ! Ce n'était plus possible ! Elle ne devait pas penser à lui. Ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Elle devait partir, elle avait trop envie de bouger. De rage, elle se leva et Lysanne l'interpella :

« Céleste, assis toi ! S'il te plaît ! »

Elle secoua la tête en signe de protestation et fit un pas en avant, en colère.

« Céleste ! » Menaça Lysanne.

« Tu n'es pas ma mère. » Lâcha la jeune femme d'une voix apathique.

« Laisse la, Lyse. Ne fais pas de bêtises ! » Intervint Fanny.

Céleste envoya un regard reconnaissant à sa sœur avant de traverser la salle et de sortir du château, tout en espérant ne croiser personne, surtout une personne en particulier. Elle marcha rapidement dans les rues, elle connaissait les règles : ne pas se faire remarquer. Alors, elle attendit d'être sortie de la ville pour se mettre à courir.

Fort heureusement, elle avait repéré qu'il y avait une forêt autour de Volterra. Elle prit cette direction et put enfin se lâcher. Elle courut comme une folle, sauta dans les arbres et partit loin de ce foutu château. Libre, elle était enfin libre. Elle n'était plus obligée de jouer la petite fille sage. Elle pouvait être elle-même. Elle courut sans jamais s'arrêter si bien qu'elle se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte au bord de la mer.

L'air marin lui arriva aux narines, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à chanter. Elle n'aimait pas parler, mais avec le temps, elle avait découvert qu'elle adorait la musique et le chant était une libération.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'assit au bord de la falaise et observa l'horizon. Et le temps passa sans qu'elle ne bouge, à écouter le son des vagues et le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Elle se sentait zen. Plus rien ne comptait. C'était la vie qu'elle aimait. L'insouciance…

Puis petit à petit, elle vit le soleil apparaître. Elle choisit de rester un peu pour admirer le spectacle mais il fallait rentrer. A contre cœur, elle retourna vers Volterra. Le château était silencieux, signe que la fête était terminée. Et que le retour à la maison était pour bientôt. Elle déambula quelques instants dans les couloirs, retrouvant son chemin vers la chambre.

Elle sentait déjà la présence de ses sœurs. Elle reconnut le corridor et avança vers la porte. C'était sans compter la personne qui arrivait en face. Démétri avançait dans sa direction. Elle décida de l'ignorer et de retourner simplement dans la chambre. Sans comprendre, il s'arrêta également devant la porte et la fixa avec un étrange sourire. Une fois de plus, elle baissa les yeux alors qu'il levait une main vers elle. Inconsciemment, elle le laissa faire et l'observa retirer une feuille de ses cheveux.

Elle eut soudain conscience qu'elle ne devait plus ressembler à rien après cette petite escapade et ce fait la dérangea au possible, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Il n'avait pas le droit de la voir comme ça. Elle n'était pas présentable. Et ça la gênait. Elle aurait pu rougir si elle avait pu. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient son trouble. Démétri se pencha en avant, toujours en souriant. Céleste n'apprécia pas cette soudaine proximité et grogna légèrement. C'était perturbant, à cause de lui. Le blond ne se démonta pas et murmura :

« Bonjour, Céleste. »

Trop, c'était trop ! Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et pénétra dans sa chambre. Fanny lui tomba dessus en quelques secondes :

« Mon dieu ! Où es-tu encore allée ? Tu es … »

Cependant, elle se tut soudainement, son regard fixant un point derrière Céleste. Arsène se mit immédiatement au milieu, sur la défensive.

« Que veux-tu, Démétri ? »

Céleste se retourna et fixa le vampire, le regard encore troublé. Ce dernier la fixa en retour, en haussant un sourcil, l'air amusé avant de répondre :

« Aro vous réclame. Il souhaiterait vous voir avant votre départ. »

* * *

**Avez vous vu cette nouvelle émission sur la une, hier ? Plongeon de stars ! **

**Si vous voulez que Démétri fasse un grand plongeon aussi, tapez Review !**!


	7. Chapitre 5

**Et voilà ! Comme promis, un deuxième chapitre pour ce week-end !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez aussi ! **

**Retrouvez moi dans le petit blabla de l'auteur à la fin de ce chapitre ! **

**Disclaimer : Stéphanie possède Twilight, je ne fais qu'emprunter son univers !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**_Lola (aka Grain de Sel)_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonne pas la fiction!**

**_Lilijoy_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise! Et bonne nouvelle, je vais pouvoir continuer à publier ! A alors à très vite pour la suite ! **

**_Laeti_ : Merci pour beaucoup pour ta review! Le déménagement s'est bien passé et je suis trop contente, j'ai Internet ! La publication continue ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

_« Aro vous réclame. Il souhaiterait vous voir avant votre départ. »_

Céleste se figea. Le chef des vampires voulait les voir. Mais en plus, le blond ne cessait de la dévisager. C'était réellement gênant. Elle se sentait embarrassée, si bien qu'elle se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux, comme si ce simple geste pouvait la détendre. Un sourire traversa de nouveau le visage de Démétri alors qu'elle baissait les yeux.

Sa main passa dans ses cheveux, et elle se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient poisseux. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Arsène toujours entre Démétri et sa famille lâcha :

« Et pourquoi voudrait-il nous voir ? »

« Comment le saurais-je ? » Rétorqua Démétri, un peu sur la défensive aussi.

Céleste dévisagea un instant le blond. Alors comme ça, il n'était pas dans le secret des Dieux. Surprenant ! N'ayant pas envie d'aller voir l'autre chevelu, elle renifla avec dédain et partit vers sa valise, dans le but d'aller se laver. Démétri, l'ayant repérée, précisa :

« Il veut tous vous voir ! »

« Elle doit prendre sa douche avant. Tu ne vois pas dans quel état elle est ? » Coupa Arsène

« Il veut vous voir maintenant ! »

« Eh bien, il attendra ! »

Céleste observait l'altercation, un sourire en coin avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain, non sans un regard satisfait vers Démétri. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, le regard mécontent. N'étant pas vraiment avide des ordres, elle prit un malin plaisir à prendre tout son temps sous l'eau chaude.

Quand elle sortit de la cabine, elle répéta l'opération et prit autant de temps à se préparer. Un jean et un T-shirt enfilés, elle coiffa ses longs cheveux avant de les réunir en un chignon haut. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se maquilla légèrement. Lorsqu'elle se rendit plus ou moins compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'appliquait du mascara. Elle ne mettait jamais de maquillage. Estimant qu'elle l'avait fait assez poireauté, elle sortit de la salle de bain et enfila ses bottes. Arsène lui lança un regard désabusé, ce à quoi elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Ils se mirent enfin en route.

Démétri avait patienté dans le couloir, mais il ne semblait pas avoir particulièrement aimé l'attente. Pourtant, Céleste n'en avait rien à faire. Au contraire, ça l'amusait de l'énerver un peu, ce blond. Une fois qu'elle fut totalement prête, elle fit signe à sa famille qui sortit de la chambre. Forcément, mesquine comme elle l'était, elle passa devant Démétri, toujours avec le même regard de dédain. Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Alors, il était réellement imperturbable.

Il la fixa un instant avant de prendre la tête de la troupe afin de mieux les mener à travers le château. Céléste et Fanny fermaient la marche. Connaissant la personne, la dernière lui lança un regard en biais, un peu amusé d'ailleurs. Céleste répondit à nouveau par un haussement d'épaule. Cependant, dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, des tas de questions tournaient. Pourquoi le chevelu voulait-il les voir ? Qu'avaient-ils fait de mal ? Elle ne comprenait pas et elle avait peur de la réponse. Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Le silence était trop pesant. Non pas que cela dérangeait la jeune femme, mais ça se présageait rien de bon. Arsène était tendu et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle avait même peur de connaître la raison de cette tension. Démétri, toujours en silence, les dirigea dans les différents couloirs. Soudain, Céleste reconnut le corridor. Ils arrivaient déjà à la grande salle. Là où ils étaient attendus.

Le blond poussa la porte sans hésitation et la famille le suivit à l'intérieur. Les trois chefs étaient là, assis sur leur trône, symbole de leur puissance. Le chevelu au centre se leva instantanément, ravi de les voir. Les deux autres ne bougèrent. Le blond les observa avec un regard haineux, comme s'ils n'avaient pas leur place là. Céleste le détesta immédiatement. Le troisième ne broncha pas non plus et ne daigna même pas les regarder. Au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal. Un seul vampire qui marquait son intérêt, c'était bien suffisant.

Démétri intima Arsène à s'avancer alors que les trois femmes étaient retenues en arrière par des gardes. Alec fut celui qui maintint Céleste. N'aimant pas la proximité, elle grogna et tenta de se débattre légèrement mais le vampire la bloqua et murmura à son oreille :

« Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont, Céleste ! »

Elle capitula quand elle remarqua que ses deux sœurs ne bronchaient pas. Que se passait-il ? Tous les autres vampires étaient déjà repartis, alors pourquoi pas eux ? C'était sans logique. Elle pouvait réagir, elle pouvait faire quelque chose, mais elle ne tenta rien. Elle comprit assez rapidement que si elle essayait quoique ce soit, c'était fini. Elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir, au vu du nombre de vampires présents dans la salle. Le chevelu descendit de son estrade et s'approcha d'Arsène, le regard envieux.

Il avança lentement, alors que Démétri et le colosse l'attrapèrent et le maintinrent en place. Aro s'approcha encore jusqu'à lui faire totalement face. Céleste observait la scène, la colère montant en elle. Pourtant, Arsène ne se débattit pas et releva seulement la tête. L'autre vampire parla enfin :

« Mon cher Arsène. Tu ne comptais tout de même pas partir sans nous dire au revoir. »

« Que veux-tu Aro ? » Cracha Arsène.

« Tu le sais très bien. »

Arsène grogna et tenta de se débattre. Il essaya d'envoyer des coups aux deux vampires qui le tenaient fermement, mais cela se solda par un échec. Arsène renouvela l'opération mais ce fut un nouvel échec. Lysanne entreprit de défendre son compagnon, mais le colosse qui la maintenait la ramena vers lui, bloquant toutes actions. Défendre sa famille, Céleste le ferait corps et âme, mais Alec l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois. Fanny aurait pu agir, mais elle ne bougeait pas non plus, laissant Arsène se débrouillait avec le chevelu.

« Ne complique pas les choses, mon cher ami. Tu sais très bien que j'obtiendrais ce que je veux. Autant coopérer maintenant, ne crois-tu pas ? »

Arsène soupira et fixa le vampire avec un regard de défaite. Il abandonnait. Son chef de clan abandonnait la bataille et Céleste ne comprenait pas pourquoi. L'homme se redressa et le blond relâcha son étreinte. Sans un mot, Arsène tendit sa main et soupira alors qu'Aro s'en emparait, satisfait. Le silence s'imposa de lui-même dans la pièce. Le temps s'arrêta, pendant qu'Aro pénétrait les pensées d'Arsène.

Au fur et à mesure, un immense sourire sadique barra le visage du chevelu. Il avait ce qu'il voulait. Soudain, il lâcha la main et se lança un petit rire vicieux qui fit frissonner Céleste. Elle ne savait ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Le chevelu affirma :

« C'est réellement intéressant, Arsène. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu les cachais. Elles sont vraiment très intéressantes… »

« Laisse les tranquille Aro ! » S'énerva Arsène, recevant à nouveau un mauvais traitement de la part de Félix.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Ai-je seulement une bonne raison de le faire ? »

Céleste observait son créateur se rabaisser devant le chef de Volturi. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Il aurait pu. Un seul signe de sa part et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais non, il ne bronchait pas.

« C'est entre toi et moi, Aro, laisse les en dehors de ça. Je demande une audience en privé. »

« Vraiment ? » S'amusa le chevelu. « Ainsi soit-il, alors ! Alec, ramène ses demoiselles dans leur chambre. Et n'hésite pas à agir si elles protestent. »

Alec acquiesça et indiqua aux jeunes femmes de le suivre. Lysanne, enfin libre de ses actions se rua vers son compagnon qu'elle serra dans ses bras. Fanny était en position défensive, prête à agir aussi. Céleste ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourtant, ça serait si simple de réagir, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Lysanne hurla :

« Non, Arsène ! Ne fais pas ça… S'il vous plaît, laissez lui une chance. Je vous en supplie. »

« Ma chère, qui a dit que j'allais faire quoique ce soit à votre compagnon ? Nous sommes des gens civilisés, nous allons discuter. Emmène les Alec ! »

Lysanne envoya un regard à ses deux sœurs, leur signalant d'obéir. Alors quoi ? C'était tout, elles devaient se soumettre aux Volturis ? 'Ne faisons pas d'esclandre', articula en silence la grande sœur. Sans résistance, elles tournèrent les talons et suivirent Alec qui les ramena sans un mot dans la chambre. Céleste avait un mauvais pressentiment.

oOo

Démétri tenait toujours Arsène et écoutait patiemment la conversation entre les deux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait vu Aro, mais une chose était sûre, il avait ce regard, celui qui montrait son envie. Il semblait réellement intéressé par les jeunes femmes. Par déduction, le blond comprit qu'elles devaient avoir des dons assez importants pour être utile aux Volturis. Le maître reprit :

« Tu as obtenu ton audience privé, sans ton clan… »

« Je sais ce que tu veux, mais ça ne marchera pas. »

« Vraiment ? Vois-tu, il se trouve que je possède quelques de moyens de persuasion. Je viens de décider et je ne laisserais pas passer cette occasion… »

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Démétri repéra un changement d'humeur chez Aro. Il n'acceptait pas les réponses négatives. Le blond ne se rappelait pas d'Arsène, ou alors très vaguement. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas du maître. Ce dernier reprit d'une voix glaciale :

« Je n'ai pas le droit ? Tu veux parler de droit. Veux-tu que je te remette en mémoire tes droits ? »

Aro descendit de l'estrade et s'approcha de l'homme, toujours emprisonné entre Félix et Démétri. Le regard malsain, il précisa :

« Tu as une dette envers moi. J'aurais dû te tuer à l'époque mais j'ai été assez clément pour te laisser la vie sauve, avec une seule et unique règle. Dois-je te rappeler du carnage que cela avait été ? Tu nous avais exposé et cela était inacceptable. Nous avons nettoyé derrière toi. »

Démétri se souvint alors du crime de ce vampire. Quelques siècles auparavant, un carnage avait été perpétué en France. Tout le monde s'en souvenait, c'était devenu une sorte de légende, mais la réalité était bien loin de cette histoire.

Un monstre en France avait tué des dizaines de villageois. Tous ces humains pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'un animal, une bête qui dévastait tout sur son passage. Si seulement ils avaient pu connaître la vérité. L'histoire n'était pas très claire. D'après ce que Démétri avait pu comprendre, Arsène avait toujours été solitaire. Sa transformation remontait au début du 18eme siècle dans le centre de la France, seulement son créateur n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui apprendre à s'adapter sa nouvelle nature. Arsène avait dû apprendre tout seul, comme il avait pu. La valeur du sang, savoir se cacher, ne pas se révéler aux humains…

La solitude avait rapidement repris le dessus. N'ayant pas réellement connaissance des règles et de ce que sa nature pouvait engendrer, Arsène avait choisi deux personnes, qui pouvaient lui tenir compagnie. Sans réfléchir, il les avait transformés. Ce fut certainement la plus grosse erreur. A cette époque là, Arsène ne connaissait pas les conséquences de la transformation. Et les humains qu'il avait choisis n'étaient au final pas fréquentables. Arsène ne l'avait pas réalisé assez tôt. Le mal était déjà fait.

Les deux nouveaux nés devinrent assez rapidement incontrôlables. Toujours plus assoiffés, ils avaient commencé à tuer tous les humains qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Tout était à feu et à sang et les humains paniquaient de plus en plus.

A cette époque Aro avait eu vent de cette affaire et avait décidé d'agir immédiatement. Suivi de quelques gardes, il était parti en France et avait retrouvé Arsène, complètement dépassé par les évènements. Pour une raison étrange, Aro avait accordé une chance à Arsène. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas pour les deux autres vampires incontrôlables. La sentence était sans équivoque : la mort.

Le maître avait été par la suite obligé de tout nettoyer, de faire croire aux humains que ce n'était qu'un animal. Arsène avait suivi les Volturi et intégré le clan. Cependant, dix ans après, il désertait le château et plus personne n'avait entendu parler de lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sortant des ses souvenirs, Démétri observa l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Sur le peu de souvenirs qu'il lui restait d'Arsène, il se rappelait qu'il était un homme très solitaire, très lointain. Aro reprit :

« Je t'avais interdit de transformer qui que ce soit. Tu m'as tout simplement désobéi. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle depuis la transformation et cela est inacceptable. Pour cette désobéissance, tu ne repartiras pas de ce château. Tu as le choix : la mort ou la soumission ? »

Démétri observa à nouveau l'homme se débattre. D'un geste brusque il se libéra de l'emprise du blond et du colosse avant de s'avancer vers Aro. Il avait le regard défait. Il savait d'avance qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, alors, après un long soupir, il lâcha :

« J'ai une étrange impression de déjà vu…. J'accepte la soumission, mais laisse les filles partir. »

« Voyons, tu sais très bien que Lysanne ne partira pas sans toi et ses deux sœurs ne partiront pas sans elle. Elles resteront à Volterra. »

« Tu ne pourras pas les retenir… » Cracha Arsène.

« C'est ce qu'on verra…. Ton choix est donc fait. Ainsi soit-il ! Heidi, attribue donc des chambres à sa famille. Il semblerait que nous ayons des invités. » Lança Aro joyeusement.

Il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Arsène restait ainsi que les jeunes femmes. Malgré lui, Démétri ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elles avaient de particulier. Aro donna congé à Arsène qui ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle, la tête baissée. Le maître s'approcha du blond et de Félix une nouvelle fois avant d'ordonner :

« Gardez un œil sur eux, surtout sur Arsène. »

Démétri acquiesça, un peu perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors les Beaupré restaient à Volterra. Etrangement, son esprit dériva vers Céleste, elle allait restée ici au château. Un petit picotement se propagea dans son corps sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Etait-ce réellement une bonne chose ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire pour l'instant. Il souhaitait juste rester loin de ce clan, mais la tâche allait être compliquée vu qu'il devait garder un œil sur eux. Il l'avait senti, tout ça était vraiment une très mauvaise idée.

* * *

**Petit blabla de l'auteur : Eh bien voilà, deux chapitres à la suite, tout frais, tout beau, tout neuf. **

**Je voulais apporter une petite précision. Je me suis basée sur une légende pour l'histoire d'Arsène. Même si ce n'est pas explicité réellement, je me suis servie de l'histoire de la bête du Gévaudan, sous entendant que les deux autres vampires ont en fait été assimilé à cette bête, mais que les Volturis ont déformé l'histoire ! **

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! **

**Review time ?**

**A très vite (je croise les doigts !^^) **

**Fire**


	8. Chapitre 6

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Bonne nouvelle, j'ai une connexion Internet ! **

**Donc : NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ! **

**Merci à Grain de Sel et Elmicho pour vos reviews ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

Céleste tournait en rond dans la chambre. Que se passait-il ? Fanny avait trouvé place auprès de la fenêtre et attendait patiemment. Mais la réaction la plus surprenante était celle de Lysanne. Elle était assise sur le lit et ne bougeait plus, le regard défait. Que pouvait vouloir le chevelu à Arsène ?

« Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? Cette audience privée ? » Demanda Fanny.

Lysanne leva lentement le regard vers sa sœur et hocha la tête. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de Céleste. Elles devraient être en train de préparer leurs valises plutôt que de rester plantées comme des piquets dans cette pièce. De l'air, il lui fallait de l'air. Cette audience durait bien trop longtemps. De rage, elle grogna violemment et partit vers la porte.

« Céleste… » Soupira Fanny. « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard meurtrier, elle et ses proverbes stupides. Elle avança à nouveau vers la porte et tourna la poignée seulement pour se rendre compte qu'elle était bloquée. Elle se retourna vivement vers sa sœur et marmonna :

« Laisse moi sortir ! »

« Non ! On est toutes dans la même galère, alors tu prends ton mal en patience comme nous ! » S'énerva Fanny.

Céleste fixa sa sœur et tenta de la persuader d'ouvrir cette porte en un regard. Fanny partit enfin loin de sa fenêtre pour aller vers la porte. Lysanne choisit ce moment pour intervenir :

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se chamailler. Il faut rester souder. Vous m'entendez ? »

« Lyse, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Si seulement je le savais… En attendant, je vous en supplie, restez calme. Ok ? »

Les deux sœurs acquiescèrent et retournèrent à leur poste. Fanny insista une nouvelle fois en précisant que cette affaire ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Vivement qu'Arsène revienne, songea Céleste. Etrangement, son souhait fut rapidement exaucé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arsène poussait la porte de la chambre, l'air complètement dépité. Lysanne courut vers lui et chercha après une quelconque blessure, complètement inquiète. Arsène se laissa faire, mais Fanny ne comptait pas en rester là. Elle demanda immédiatement :

« Alors ? »

« Il semblerait que nous soyons contraints de rester un peu plus longtemps. Aro souhaiterait vous connaître un peu mieux. »

« C'est une blague ? »

« Malheureusement non… » Lâcha Arsène.

Les réactions dans la chambre furent variées. Lysanne retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, comme un robot. Fanny râla dans toute la chambre qu'il était hors de question qu'elle reste ici une seconde de plus. En revanche, Céleste sentit une colère noire monter en elle. On leur ordonnait de rester, sans leur laisser le choix. Et c'était inadmissible ! C'était ça les rois des vampires ? Elle ne l'accepterait pas. Inconsciemment, elle prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et l'envoya à travers la fenêtre avec une force surhumaine tout en grognant.

« Je suis du même avis que Céleste ! » Hurla Fanny. « Pourquoi devrait-on rester ici ? Rien ne nous y oblige… »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi sont capables les Volturis. Ils nous traqueront et n'hésiteront pas à nous tuer à la moindre occasion. »

« Alors, c'est ça ou ils nous tuent ? Comment peux-tu les laisser faire ça ? »

« Fanny ! Ca suffit ! » Coupa Lysanne, protégeant son compagnon.

« Je ne suis pas le dieu tout puissant, Fanny… Je ne peux pas lutter contre eux… »

« Céleste ? » S'inquiéta Lysanne.

La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de rester ici. Cet endroit la révulsait plus que tout. Hors de question qu'elle accepte ça ! Etonnamment, elle se contrôlait, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Cependant, ses sœurs savaient très bien que c'était le calme avant la tempête, comme en témoignaient ses yeux qui devenaient de plus en plus noirs. La tête haute, elle traversa la chambre à grandes enjambées, sans que personne ne la retienne cette fois ci. Avant de partir à toute vitesse, elle entendit Fanny qui se remettait à hurler.

Céleste avançait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs. Elle devait partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait retourner chez elle. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Pour l'instant elle avait un besoin urgent de sortir de ce maudit château. Personne ne la forcerait à vivre ici. Elle ne les aimait pas, ils étaient malsains, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

C'était une colère lente qui s'emparait d'elle. On lui avait répété qu'elle ne savait pas se contrôler et qu'elle explosait facilement, alors elle attendait d'être à l'extérieur pour laisser sortir sa rage et pouvoir enfin réfléchir. Mais le ciel était contre elle aujourd'hui. En plein chemin, elle tomba sur le colosse, ce Félix. Il lui bloqua le passage, un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de la chercher. Pourtant sans hésiter, il balança :

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… Mais qui voilà, ne serait-ce pas une des petites nouvelles ? Alors, on se balade dans les couloirs ? »

Ne l'appréciant guère, Céleste ne répondit rien et passa son chemin. Mais l'autre en avait décidé autrement, la provoquant visiblement. Il avança rapidement et lui barra le passage avec ses grands bras tout en narguant :

« Tu comptes aller où ma belle ? »

Ne rien répondre, Céleste préférait ignorer ce genre d'individu. Elle tenta de passer sans réagir, ça serait lui accorder trop d'importance. Soudain, elle remarqua un mouvement derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et repéra l'autre blond. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser tranquille, ce n'était pas le moment. Le contrôle d'elle-même s'effritait trop rapidement, et ils pourraient sérieusement le regretter. Démétri lâcha :

« Laisse tomber, de toutes les manières, elle a perdu sa langue…. »

Pour toute réponse, Céleste lui tira la langue, pour lui prouver que oui, elle avait bien une langue, mais que non, elle ne parlait pas à tout le monde. Et ils ne faisaient pas partis des gens qui méritaient ça, qui pouvaient mériter de l'entendre parler.

« Comment ça ? Elle ne sait pas parler la petite ? Oh, comme c'est dommage ! »

Et alors quoi ? Si seulement il pouvait savoir à quel point cette moquerie pouvait l'énerver ? Elle avait entendu ça durant toute son enfance ! Et ça la mettait dans un état infernal ! Le tout cumulé donné un mélange explosif… Ce qui ce traduisait par un regard assassin ! Il la provoquait, forte aise ! Maintenant assume, pauvre con, songea Céleste tout en fixant le colosse.

Il ne la connaissait pas, il ne savait pas de quoi elle était capable et avec l'humeur actuelle, elle était très dangereuse. Mais il ne le savait pas … Elle lança un regard vers le blond. Lui aussi méritait une petite correction, mais pour l'instant, elle cibla le colosse. Félix la regarda, les yeux moqueurs avant de continuer :

« Eh bien, pas la peine de faire cette tête, je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'adapter ici. Je peux t'aider si tu veux ! Une visite personnelle du château, ça te tente ? »

« Félix ! » Gronda Démétri.

Céleste se retourna un instant pour observer l'autre s'être redressé en position d'attaque. Il était vraiment bizarre ce blond. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur sa taille qui tentait de la rapprocher d'un corps d'homme. N'y tenant plus, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces et se mit à grogner dangereusement, en position de défense. La colère noire monta en elle. Elle bloqua son regard au sien et se concentra, doucement mais sûrement. Comme toujours, Félix ne put détourner son regard d'elle, une fois que le contact était effectué. Elle chantonna dans sa tête et se mit à répéter mentalement diverses choses.

Félix commença à sautiller d'un pied à l'autre. Céleste pencha la tête et se concentra encore plus. Il l'avait cherché. Lentement, elle le vit lever les mains et les rapprochait doucement de son cou. Sûrement, il commença à serrer les cervicales et tomba à genoux sous le coup de la pression. Il serrait toujours plus fort si bien qu'il était à deux doigts de s'arracher la tête. Un bruit de cassure se fit entendre, comme si de la porcelaine était en train de s'effriter. Démétri tenta d'intervenir :

« Qu'es-tu en train de lui faire ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et amplifia la pression. Encore un peu et il avait la tête arrachée. Allez, petit colosse, tu pouvais le faire ! Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas au loin, mais rien ne pouvait la divertir de son objectif. Fanny hurla :

« Céleste arrête ! »

Non ! Elle ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il devait comprendre qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec elle. Pourtant, elle se sentit soudain projeter contre le mur. Fanny était intervenue. Comment avait-elle osé ? Elle, sa sœur ! Se relevant lentement, elle lança un regard blessé à Fanny qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Céleste, excuse moi ! »

Le regard furieux, elle tourna les talons sans un mot et disparut dans la nuit tombante.

oOo

Démétri observa la jeune femme s'enfuir. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Ca devait avoir un rapport avec le pouvoir de Céleste, mais ce n'était pas clair. Elle était impressionnante. Lentement, il se retourna vers Fanny et l'interrogea du regard. Cette dernière était en colère aussi.

« Mais vous pensiez à quoi ? Vous ne la connaissez pas ! Même si elle semble fragile, elle est très loin d'être inoffensive. Ne l'oubliez pas ! »

« On rigolait juste un petit peu… » Lança Félix qui récupérait doucement.

« Il y a des choses qui sont loin d'être amusante. »

« Qu'a-t-elle fait ? » Coupa Démétri.

« Je pensais que ça semblait évident… » Ironisa Fanny.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il espérait mais de toute évidence, les sœurs Beaupré étaient particulières. D'ailleurs, la sœur en face d'eux reprit :

« Sachez une chose, je vous aime pas et vous supporte encore moins. Restez loin de nous, si vous ne voulez pas avoir de problèmes ! »

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Démétri l'observa avec un sourire en coin et lâcha :

« Tu ne diras pas toujours ça… »

Fanny renifla dédaigneusement avant de passer son chemin. Ca promettait d'être intéressant dans les semaines à venir. Finalement, Arsène devait parfaitement les connaître. Il savait qu'elles allaient réagir de la sorte, qu'elles n'accepteraient pas aussi facilement. Mais peut-être qu'avec l'aide de Chelsea… Félix le coupa dans ses pensées :

« Elles ont vraiment un sale caractère … »

« Aro ne va pas apprécier. En un sens, vu ce qu'il vient de se passer, je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi il veut qu'elles restent. Elle a failli te tuer, avec tes propres mains. »

« C'était impressionnant, c'était comme si j'étais spectateur et que je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, et à peine mon esprit d'ailleurs… » Expliqua Félix.

« Hypnose … » Soupira une voix derrière eux.

Démétri et Félix se retournèrent vers Alec qui venait d'arriver, dans le silence le plus total. Il regarda les deux vampires au regard dubitatif. Le nouvel arrivant précisa :

« Céleste, son don, c'est l'hypnose. Elle peut te faire faire tout et n'importe quoi. »

« Magnifique, il ne manquait plus qu'une furie hypnotiseur… » Se plaignit Félix.

« Aro est convaincu qu'il peut les persuader de rester, mais ça ne sera pas facile. La plus grande a aussi un pouvoir intéressant. Les maîtres appellent ça le miroir. Les attaques psychiques ne l'atteignent pas et elle les renvoie à l'assaillant. Un peu comme l'autre Cullen, cette Bella… »

« Il ne manquerait plus que la dernière ait un don aussi… »

Alec envoya un sourire mesquin à Félix avant de conclure :

« Télékinésie … C'est pour ça qu'Aro veut les garder et qu'Arsène ne voulait pas partager…En tout cas, ne tardez pas trop, Heidi ramène le repas. »

Puis le jeune vampire disparut à son tour dans les couloirs, laissant Démétri et Félix perplexes. Ca faisait des siècles qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nouveaux membres chez les Volturis, et du jour au lendemain, ils se retrouvaient avec trois et demi en plus. Démétri haussa les épaules. Au moins il les verrait au mieux il se porterait.

Tous les autres vampires avaient maintenant quitté le château, lui rendant son calme habituel. Après le repas, Démétri avait rejoint ses quartiers et lisait tranquillement tout en écoutant de la musique classique. Voilà ce qu'il appréciait le plus, le calme et ce silence d'or. Même Félix ne venait pas l'ennuyer dans ses moments là. Son esprit s'arrêta de fonctionner, se laissant emporter par les mots.

Parfois, il aurait pouvoir dormir, juste pour pouvoir rêver encore. Les livres lui permettaient de s'évader. Parfois, il prenait également le temps de regarder le soleil se lever avant de rejoindre les autres. Comme ce matin…

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, il tomba sur Jane et Félix qui avaient déjà trouvé le moyen de se chamailler de bon matin. Alec les observait faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il remarqua l'arrivée de Démétri, il se tourna vers lui et lança :

« 10€ que Jane a le dernier mot ! »

« Je double la mise et je dis que Félix tournera les talons avant. »

« Tenu ! »

Le petit conflit dura 10 bonnes minutes avant que Jane ne s'énerve pour de bon et tacle Félix qu'une remarque bien acerbe. Comme prévu, le colosse tourna les talons. Finalement, ils avaient tout les deux gagner. Démétri rigola un peu avant de continuer la journée normalement.

Ayant envie d'un peu de distraction, il partit à la recherche d'Heidi. Il la trouva dans un coin du château, en train de repeindre un pan de mur. Sans bruit, il s'approcha de la belle brune et murmura à son oreille :

« Bonjour beauté ! »

« Démétri ! Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu t'ennuies encore … »

« J'avoue que je ne serais pas contre un peu de distraction. »

« Eh bien, ça tombe mal, je suis occupée. Mais si tu as envie de prendre un pinceau et de m'aider… »

Femme ordonne et homme dispose, très peu pour lui. Il grogna légèrement et tenta de disposer de la jeune femme. Lentement, il s'approcha de sa nuque et y déposa un petit baiser. Heidi grogna. Pourtant, quelque chose se produisit dans l'esprit un peu tordu de Démétri. L'image de la cadette Beaupré apparut dans son esprit à ce moment précis, comme une attaque frontale.

Brutalement, le blond se recula et secoua la tête. Mais rien ne fonctionnait, il la voyait encore dans son esprit. Heidi arrêta de peindre et l'observa un instant :

« Dém', ça va ? »

« Oui… » Grommela-t-il.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et tourna les talons, troublée. Cette fille, cette Céleste était une véritable peste, alors pourquoi pensait-il à elle maintenant ? Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Rapidement, il prit la direction de la sortie, mais Jane lui barra le chemin en précisant :

« Aro souhaite que nous soyons présents pour la première journée avec les Beaupré. Au cas où ça tournerait mal … »

Démétri pesta intérieurement. Décidemment, elles lui pompaient l'air ces trois là. Pas moyen d'être tranquille. Avec la chance, il serait même charger de les surveiller de prés. Pourtant, on ne disait pas non à Aro, alors, il suivit Jane jusque la grande salle. Tout le monde était déjà présent. Enfin, presque … Ce qui n'échappa à Aro :

« Où se trouve la petite Céleste ? »

« Aucune idée. »Rétorqua Arsène. « Ca lui arrive souvent de disparaître et avec la nouvelle d'hier, elle n'est pas prête de revenir avant un petit moment. »

« Comment cela se fait-il ? » Susurra le maître, au bord de l'implosion.

« Je t'avais prévenu ! Mais elle reviendra, ne t'en fais pas, elle revient toujours. »

« En attendant, elle n'est pas là… C'est inacceptable ! »

Les deux hommes se disputèrent encore pendant quelques minutes. Démétri était sincèrement étonné de voir que le maître laissait Arsène lui tenir tête, mais en un sens, c'était plutôt logique. L'autre homme était le pilier de cette famille et Aro ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Finalement, la dispute se termina et il fut temps de voir le pouvoir de ces deux jeunes femmes. Mais avant ça…

« Démétri, retrouve la plus jeune et ramène là ! »

Démétri aurait aimé soupirer et refuser l'ordre. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Alors il acquiesça simplement et tourna les talons. Les pieds lourds, il sortit du château et commença son travail. Il lui fallait capter l'esprit de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas le plus dur. D'ailleurs, il la trouva rapidement. Voulant se débarrasser de cette mission au plus vite, il se mit à courir en direction de la jeune fille.

Il ne sut quelle distance il parcourut, mais jamais il ne s'arrêta en route. Il avait une mission. Pas la meilleur, mais une mission tout de même. Quand il s'arrêta de courir, il se trouvait au bord de la mer, le long d'une falaise. Du regard, il chercha Céleste et il la vit.

Au bord de la falaise, face à la mer, elle se tenait droit comme un piquet, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ce fut étrangement étrange ! Elle était tout simplement belle, perdue entre mer et terre. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais elle ressemblait presque à une poupée. Qu'on avait envie de protéger. Et il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré vers elle.

D'un pas léger, il s'approcha d'elle, sans bruit, pour ne pas la faire fuir. Elle ne devait pas l'avoir entendu, parce qu'elle ne bougea pas. Et maintenant, il se trouvait là, à quelque pas d'elle, sans savoir quoi faire. Doucement, il avança encore un peu et remarqua un mouvement de la part de Céleste. Elle savait qu'il était là, mais elle ne bougeait pas. C'était plutôt bon signe.

« Céleste ? »

Elle ne bougea pas, aucun mouvement. Estimant qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de problème, il s'avança à grands pas et lui fit face. Inlassablement, elle fixait l'horizon. D'une voix assurée, il lâcha :

« Ta présence est requise au château. Immédiatement. »

Démétri l'observa. Aucun mouvement, même pas un signe de tête. Il reprit :

« J'ai pour ordre de te ramener. Tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoire, suis-je clair ? »

Lentement, il la vit tourner la tête vers lui. Son regard était indéfinissable, calme avant la tempête. Mais il était subjugué par ses yeux. Tellement déterminé et un petit peu de folie. Mais ce regard était surtout négatif. Doucement, elle fit un signe de négation. De toute évidence, elle ne voulait pas rentrer.

Ne voulant pas que cette mission s'éternise, il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, insistant sur la proximité. Il avait une tête de plus qu'elle et la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Saisissant le poignet de Céleste qui grogna violemment, il réitéra :

« Je te ramène au château, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Ce fut peut-être la phrase de trop. Les yeux de la jeune femme devinrent assassins, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Ayant appris son pouvoir récemment, il la garda près de lui et détourna le regard.

Malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas très bien ce don. Il ne savait pas comment il fonctionnait. Il l'entendit grogner encore plus et soudain, plus rien.

Il était en train de flotter au dessus de son corps. Ses jambes bougèrent d'elle-même sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Son esprit se débattait, il essayait de résister, mais la force invisible était plus forte. Lentement, il se vit lâcher Céleste et faire demi-tour pour se diriger comme un robot vers le bord de la falaise.

Céleste ne le lâchait pas du regard, signe qu'elle le contrôlait. Elle ne bougeait plus et semblait totalement concentrée. Démétri se sentit suivre ce corps qu'il ne contrôlait plus et regarda avec dépit le tout se jeter dans le vide, sans rien pouvoir faire. Il se laissa tomber dans la mer tout en observant au loin Céleste qui le fixait dans sa chute, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Seul le contact de l'eau froide réussit à réunir ses deux entités. Cette mission banale se révélait plus compliquée que prévue…

* * *

**Alors verdict ? **

**A bientôt **

**Fire**


	9. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour en ce jour neigeux, même ici dans le bassin d'Arcachon ! **

**Voilà donc une petite suite. **

**Merci à Svjetlana et emichlo pour vos reviews ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Retrouvant ses esprits, Démétri se débattit dans l'eau le temps d'émerger à la surface. L'eau était glacée, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait. Non, c'était plutôt le fait de s'être fait avoir. Il était en colère contre elle. Elle l'avait forcé à tomber dans l'eau.

Nageant rapidement, il sortit de l'eau en s'agrippant à un rocher. Nom de non ! Il était trempé, il dégoulinait de partout. Se secouant légèrement, il tenta de se sécher, mais soyons réaliste, ça prendrait des plombes à sécher. D'autant plus qu'il l'avait laissé s'enfuir sans pouvoir réagir. Et il allait devoir la retrouver une nouvelle fois.

Levant les yeux vers le haut de falaise, il évalua rapidement les prises pour pouvoir remonter facilement. Prenant son élan, il sauta sur une première corniche avant de s'agripper à un bout de roche qui dépassait. Doucement, il arriva enfin en haut, à l'endroit exact où il avait sauté involontairement.

Se frottant les mains, il se rendit compte que ça ne servait à rien. Tous ses vêtements étaient trempés. Si jamais il l'attrapait. Quoique Aro n'aimerait pas apprendre que Démétri avait dû lui arracher la tête, à cette petite peste, juste pour la ramener au château.

Se concentrant, il tenta de capter à nouveau l'odeur de Céleste. Elle devait déjà être loin maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était après elle. Pourtant…

Il fut surpris ! Elle était proche, même très proche. Il tourna sur lui-même pour la repérer, mais il ne la vit pas. Elle se cachait quelque part et attendait que quelque chose se passe. Peut-être espérait-elle qu'il reparte sans elle ? Mais Aro lui avait confié cette mission, et jamais Démétri n'abandonnait, surtout pas aussi facilement.

Avançant légèrement dans les hautes herbes, il essaya à nouveau de repérer l'emplacement de Céleste. Lentement, il marcha dans la direction qui lui semblait juste. Touché ! Il remarqua un mouvement imperceptible et la vit se déplacer vers la droite. Elle courait à vitesse vampirique, si bien que la suivre du regard était ardu.

Etonnamment, il se sentit excité par ça. Il adorait la chasse et la considérer comme une proie et l'attraper étaient alléchants. Il se déplaça lentement vers la nouvelle position de la jeune fille. Elle voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer, mais Démétri ne perdait jamais !

Accélérant le pas, il se pressa pour se rapprocher d'elle. Mais elle repartit une nouvelle fois la direction opposée. C'est qu'elle était rapide. Se concentrant, Démétri essaya d'anticiper son prochain mouvement. En attendant, il ne bougea plus.

Gauche … Droite… Soudain, il sentit qu'elle avait gagné de la hauteur. Elle était dans les arbres et elle le narguait. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il décida de tenter autre chose :

« Je sais que tu es là. Pas la peine de te cacher. »

Un petit grognement à peine audible se fit entendre puis un bruit de feuille qui se froisse. Elle n'était vraiment pas loin. Avançant d'un pas, il s'apprêtait à agir quand il entendit un bruit de sonnerie étouffée. Baissant les yeux, il repéra un téléphone portable qui clignotait. Il le ramassa et regarda l'écran. Un nouveau message de Fanny. C'était le téléphone de Céleste.

Sans aucun doute, il ouvrit le message et lut à voix haute :

« '_Où es-tu, Dolly ? Le chevelu s'impatiente et nous nous inquiétons'_… Il semblerait que tes sœurs te réclament, Dolly. » Lâcha-t-il en utilisant le surnom de la jeune fille.

Un autre grognement se fit entendre puis plus rien. Démétri soupira. Aro devait tourner en rond et le traqueur commençait à se rendre compte qu'il prenait un peu trop de temps à remplir cette mission.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas rentrer. Et je ne veux abandonner la mission qui m'a été confié. Il va falloir trouver un terrain d'entente, tu ne crois pas ? »

Pas de réponse …

« Si tu me laisses te ramener au château, je te laisserais tranquille après… »

Il ne bougeait toujours pas et parlait dans le vide. Il sentait qu'elle était encore là, mais il ne cherchait plus à savoir où elle se trouvait exactement. Serait-elle prête à accepter le compromis ? A l'intérieur, il n'avait pas envie de la laisser tranquille, il aimait déjà beaucoup l'embêter et la pousser dans ses retranchements, mais si ça pouvait la faire sortir de sa cachette.

Soupirant un peu plus fort, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa cape qui dégoulinait encore. Il avait vraiment besoin de se changer. Mais il ne partirait pas sans elle. Soudain, il remarqua un mouvement derrière lui. Céleste ! Il la laissa s'approcher un peu, encore un peu… Puis d'un geste rapide et précis, il se rua sur elle et l'enserra dans ses bras, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Sans s'en rendre compte, il lâcha :

« Je te tiens ! »

Il la serra encore plus, pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas. Etrangement, elle ne broncha et se laissa faire sans même se débattre. Elle se colla même à lui, tout en calant sa tête contre son torse. Que lui prenait-il ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il tout chose ? Elle devait encore l'hypnotiser. Pourtant, il ne flottait pas au dessus de son corps. Se pourrait-il qu'il apprécie ce contact ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible, Céleste était une peste de première. Elle ne bougeait pas dans ses bras et Démétri apprécia beaucoup trop ça. Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter. Soudain, elle réagit enfin et se recula légèrement. Le blond ne voulait pas briser ce moment de calme, alors doucement, il baissa le regard vers elle.

Elle avait retrouvé son calme et semblait tellement sereine. Céleste le fixa en retour alors qu'il murmurait :

« Tu es prête à rentrer, maintenant ? »

Elle acquiesça faiblement et s'éloigna totalement de Démétri qui ressentit comme… un vide. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse sérieusement. Pourtant, sans pouvoir se contrôler et surtout sans influence, il lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit sans réfléchir.

Se mettant à courir ensemble, Démétri songea à toute cette scène. Pourquoi avait-elle changé d'avis ? Elle était vraiment étrange et difficile à comprendre. Mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme… Oh, stop là, ça sortait d'où ça ? Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir normalement, sentant la petite main de Céleste dans la sienne.

Courant rapidement, ils retournèrent vers Volterra. Le château se tenait enfin devant eux, et Céleste n'avait pas fui. Ce qui était une bonne chose, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait décidé de le suivre.

Trop content de pouvoir enfin se changer, Démétri accéléra la course. Et Céleste suivit sans broncher. Une fois dans Volterra même, ils ralentirent et marchèrent comme les humains. Soudain, il sentit la main de Céleste se crisper dans la sienne. Il tourna le regard vers elle et remarqua ses yeux qui étaient devenus noirs. Il s'exclama :

« Quand t'es-tu nourri la dernière fois ? »

Céleste haussa les épaules, ne répondant rien. Démétri grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors qu'il traînait la jeune femme derrière, le plus loin de tous ces humains. Encore une fois, elle se laissa faire alors que les portes du château se dressaient devant eux. Il accéléra légèrement, ne sachant pas comment elle contrôlait sa soif.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Démétri poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mission accomplie ! Il lâcha enfin la main de Céleste qui le fixa les yeux grands ouverts. Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les couloirs et Fanny apparut. Elle se jeta sur Céleste tout en la grondant légèrement. Pas étonnant que Céleste se comporte ainsi, elle était toujours protégée par ses sœurs.

Après un léger merci à l'attention du blond, Fanny emmena la jeune femme. Démétri les regarda partir, encore un peu perturbé par cette aventure. Il cria dans les couloirs, se rappelant soudain :

« Elle doit se nourrir ! »

Fanny ne se retourna pas, mais en revanche, Céleste tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire tendre. Il les observa disparaître au détour d'un couloir, retourné par tout ça.

« Eh bien, Démétri, tu en as pris un temps. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu es trempé. » Interpella Félix.

« Elle m'a fait prendre un bain dans la mer… » Marmonna le blond avant de partir à grands pas vers sa chambre.

Il avait toujours besoin d'une bonne douche, mais surtout, il devait se tenir éloigner de Céleste. Elle provoquait beaucoup trop de réactions étranges chez lui et il ne l'acceptait pas …

oOo

Céleste se laissa emmener par sa sœur. Fanny la guida vers un couloir où se trouvaient trois portes. Sans hésiter la grande sœur l'emmena vers la dernière et lui indiqua que c'était sa nouvelle chambre.

Alors voilà ! C'était ça la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait. Elle avait été en colère quand elle avait compris qu'ils allaient rester. Elle aimait la liberté plus que tout et jamais elle n'abandonnerait ça. Mais voilà, les choses changeaient et évoluaient.

Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir et avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas lutter. Ca ne pouvait pas être définitif et de toutes les manières, aucune porte ne pourrait la retenir. Fanny lui ordonna :

« Va te changer, après on ira te nourrir. Et après tu n'échapperas pas à la rencontre avec le chevelu… »

Céleste acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Soupirant légèrement, elle lança un regard à sa sœur avant de disparaître dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était tout simplement immense. Un lit en plein milieu était entouré de deux tables de chevet. Sur la droite, une coiffeuse style Louis XVI reflétait les lumières blanches du lustre. Juste à côté de cette porte, une porte menait vers une autre pièce. Curieuse, Céleste s'en approcha et eut des étoiles dans les yeux. Un dressing ! Tournant sur elle-même, elle vit une autre porte. Allant dans cette direction, elle trouva enfin la salle de bain.

Elle fouilla rapidement dans son sac et en sortit des vêtements avant d'aller dans la salle d'eau. C'était magnifique. Une baignoire trônait dans le fond, et juste à côté, il y avait une cabine de douche. Céleste déposa ses affaires et sauta sous l'eau chaude.

Lentement, son esprit dériva vers autre chose. Elle se laissait encore emporter par ses pensées, comme elle l'avait fait au bord de la mer. Comme elle l'avait déjà pensé, elle n'aimait pas être contrainte de rester ici, mais parfois le changement ne pouvait pas être mauvais. Elle rencontrait enfin de nouveaux vampires et retrouvait Alec.

Puis, elle pensa à ce blond, ce Démétri. Il était venu la chercher. Comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Elle ne le savait pas. Arsène lui avait vaguement parlé de son pouvoir, mais elle n'avait pas écouté. Il était venu la perturber en pleine réflexion et l'avait forcé à rentrer.

Le fait est que Céleste avait un gros problème avec les ordres. Elle ne supportait qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle avait à faire. Toujours est-il qu'elle s'était senti provoquée et forcée, alors comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle l'avait repoussé, de la manière la plus brutale qui soit : utiliser son pouvoir sur lui.

Pourtant, elle ne le voulait pas réellement, elle voulait juste le remettre à sa place, mais elle contrôlait mal ce don, et voilà le résultat. Au départ, elle avait fui un peu par peur des réprimandes, puis doucement, elle commençait à regretter. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça, alors, elle était revenue sur ses pas et avait attendu de le voir revenir.

Doucement, il avait remonté la falaise et elle s'était sentie soulagée, mais elle avait toujours peur de se faire gronder, alors, elle s'était cachée. Pourtant, il avait commencé à lui parler calmement, et elle était sortie de sa cachette. Ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi, elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras, sans pouvoir réagir, et elle avait apprécié ce contact. C'était comme avec Arsène, mais en mieux. Quelque chose d'autre… De plus passionnant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était laissée emporter par le moment, et elle ne ressentait plus aucune colère. Même mieux, elle s'était sentie relaxée. Puis elle avait tout arrêté, elle avait rompu le contact. Un vide ! Elle voulait se resserrer contre lui, mais c'était trop tard, il fallait rentrer.

Après toute cette réflexion, elle sortit de la douche et se sécha. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Elle remarqua que Fanny l'attendait patiemment sur le lit. Céleste leva les yeux au ciel avant d'entreprendre de se coiffer. Sa sœur n'attendit pas et lâcha :

« Ecoute, je sais que ça ne te plait pas d'être là ! Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on est bloquée ici qu'on doit changer de vies. Ok ? »

Céleste acquiesça. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Elle était arrivée à la même conclusion. Fanny continua :

« Il faut te nourrir. J'ai demandé à Heidi et elle m'a donné ça. Elle a dit que ça devrait suffire pour l'instant. »

Fanny tendit une bouteille d'eau remplie d'un liquide rouge. Céleste s'en empara et but le tout d'une traite. Elle avait appris à contrôler sa soif, mais ça commençait à être douloureux. Une fois le tout englouti, elle écrasa la bouteille et la jeta à la poubelle.

« Aro veut toujours te voir… » Soupira Fanny.

« Je sais. »

Fanny la fixa alors qu'elle se levait pour prendre la direction de la porte et de signifier à sa sœur qu'elle se mettait en route.

« Céleste, tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« J'accepte les choses ! »

« Impressionnant ! » Lança Fanny.

Céleste n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. Pour l'instant, elle voulait se débarrasser de cette contrainte. Rencontrer les chevelu était apparemment un passage obligé, alors autant le faire tout de suite.

Marchant la tête haute, Céleste avançait vers la grande salle, Fanny sur les talons. Rapidement, elles se retrouvèrent face à la grande porte et Céleste n'hésita pas avant de rentrer.

Là, se trouvaient les trois grands chefs, entourés de la petite blonde et d'Alec. Les voyant, le chevelu se leva et lança :

« Ah, te voilà enfin ma chère Céleste, approche donc ! »

Hésitant un peu, elle fit quelques pas en avant puis s'arrêta. Elle avait juste envie que ça se termine et qu'ils passent à la suite. Grâce à Démétri, elle avait compris qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, les Volturis ne les laisseraient pas faire ce qu'elles voulaient.

Aro voyant que la jeune femme ne s'avançait plus, réitéra :

« Approche donc, ma chère. »

Recherchant un peu de soutien, elle lança un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui acquiesça faiblement. N'ayant pas le choix, elle rejoignit les marches et fit face au chevelu. Ce dernier tendit sa main, un sourire toujours aussi malsain sur les lèvres et murmura :

« Puis-je ? »

Un peu perturbée, Céleste plaça sa main dans celle de l'homme et attendit. Elle le vit se concentrer tout en fermant les yeux, le sourire grandissant. Sans s'en rendre compte, Céleste serra les dents. Elle se rappela ce qu'Arsène avait dit : télépathie tactile. Il était en train de fouiller dans son esprit.

Soudain, il relâcha sa main et rigola tout en s'exclamant :

« Magnifique ! Tout simplement magnifique ! »

Céleste le fixa, sans comprendre. Elle regarda le chevelu demander :

« Félix ? Est-ce vrai que cette jeune femme demoiselle a failli te décapiter sans te toucher ? »

Le colosse sortit de nulle part et lança un regard assassin à Céleste avant de répondre :

« Oui, maître, c'est la vérité ! »

« Incroyable ! Ma chère, vous avez là un don très intéressant ! Il mérite d'être mis en valeur. Comment fonctionne-t-il ? »

Céleste ne souhaitant pas lui parler, haussa les épaules. Il était vrai qu'elle ne savait pas comment il fonctionnait. Mis à part se connecter avec l'esprit de la cible, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment elle arrivait à leur faire faire ce qu'elle voulait. Aro insista :

« Montre nous alors ! Félix ! »

Céleste observa le colosse approcher, les épaules baissées. Cependant, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se servir de ce don sans émotion, surtout la colère. Elle fixa Félix et tenta quand même. Elle savait que son don ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Il lui fallait des émotions de répulsions. C'était un mécanisme de défense.

Elle regardait le colosse avec concentration mais rien ne vint. Et Félix qui attendait son triste sort sans rien voir venir. Soudain, elle le vit lui lancer un sourire sadique. Il la voyait lutter pour appeler son pouvoir mais rien ne venait. Nom d'un vampire ! Elle ne supportait pas ce type. Et là, doucement, elle sentit la révulsion monter en elle. Il ne la connaissait pas. Il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre et il savait à quoi s'attendre.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, la colère monta en elle. Tout se libéra en elle. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne le supportait et son petit air suffisant n'améliorait rien. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui signifia qu'elle ne devait rien tenter contre lui. Juste le ridiculisait un peu.

Elle haussa les sourcils et se connecta à son esprit. Puis doucement, elle lui ordonna de faire les choses les plus stupides auxquelles elle pensait.

D'un coup, il se mit à danser de manière incohérente en répétant 'je suis un lapin rose'. Céleste le faisait bouger, comme elle le voulait. Ce fut seulement quand elle entendit le chevelu taper dans ses mains, qu'elle arrêta le ridicule. Elle fixa Aro qui lui lança :

« Nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble ! »

Encore fallait-il qu'elle le veuille ! Accepter était une chose mais se soumettre en était un autre …

* * *

**Et voilà, Aro connait enfin le pouvoir de Céleste ! **

**Reviews ? **

**A bientôt **

**Fire**


	10. Chapitre 8

**Bonsoir cher(e)s lecteurs(rices) **

**Comment allez vous en ce vendredi ? **

**Avec un jour d'avance, je vous propose la suite. Demain, boulot, alors je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de publier ! **

**Comme toujours un grand merci à Svjetlana et Naouko pour vous reviews !**

* * *

**Axelle: Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !**

* * *

**Lilijoy : Merci ! J'avoue, j'aime biend écrire le don de Céleste, il est assez problématique en fait. Mdr! La petite scène de Félix m'a trop amusé dans mon esprit, pour ne pas la mettre. Pour Démétri, eh ben, disons qu'ils sont encore en phase d'apprivoisement ! Et Aro, ouh le méchant ! Enfin, voici la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Une bonne douche, voilà ce dont Démétri avait besoin là, tout de suite. Bon sang ! Cette journée avait été infernale, sur tous les points. Faire revenir cette Céleste au château fut une tâche ardue. Il y était arrivé, sans trop savoir comment. Mais les résultats étaient là.

Il ne devait pas penser à elle. C'était une petite peste et elle ne méritait pas son attention. Alors pourquoi était-elle encore dans son esprit ? Il avait grandement besoin de se distraire. De la manière la plus simple qui soit. S'allonger sur le lit et écouter de la musique toute la nuit. Sous son casque pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé.

La nuit défila à une vitesse folle et Démétri se sentit enfin détendu. Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait et il comptait bien en profiter, tranquillement. Une bonne balade, un petit peu de travail, rien qui ne puisse le contrarier, et surtout pas trois sœurs en particulier.

Il sortit enfin de sa chambre et retrouva les autres vampires dans le petit salon. Ils patientaient également, pour rien en particulier. Démétri se décida à la rejoindre et tenta de rattraper la discussion. Jane avouait :

« Je commence à réellement m'ennuyer. Il nous faudrait une bonne petite mission, à l'autre bout du monde… J'avoue que je ne serais pas contre un peu d'action. »

« Moi pareil… C'est toujours la même chose ici ! Se nourrir, travailler un peu… » Répondit Félix.

« Il y a de l'animation, les trois sœurs ! » Ajouta Alec.

Démétri ne put s'empêcher de grogner. L'évènement de la semaine, les nouvelles avec leur chef. Vive l'animation ! Surtout quand on voyait les trois sœurs. Elles étaient vraiment étranges… Ne plus y penser !

« Démétri, tu en penses quoi ? »

Le traqueur était une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il avait lâché la conversation. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait juste besoin de calme et en fin de compte, les discussions l'ennuyaient.

De rage, il se leva sans un mot et sortit de la pièce à grande vitesse. Il aurait voulu aller plus vite mais ce n'était pas convenable dans les couloirs du château. Il prenait son mal en patience en attendant. Il traversa le bâtiment à grandes enjambées, quand soudain, il repéra un mouvement sur sa droite.

« Démétri ? »

Heidi sortit de sa cachette et se plaça face au blond un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle reprit :

« J'ai un peu de temps libre, … si tu veux ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie… » Cracha-t-il sans le vouloir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, c'est tout. »

« Comme tu voudras. » Répliqua la brune, son sourire s'évanouissant. « Il faut être là à 10h, cependant, Aro veut tous nous voir. »

Démétri acquiesça simplement et laissa la jeune femme sur place. Il reprit son chemin et encore une fois, il remarqua un mouvement. Il tourna la tête rapidement, mais ne vit personne. En revanche, il sentit son odeur. Céleste ! Elle était là, mais elle se cachait. Ne voulant rien avoir à faire avec elle, il continua sa route, sans se retourner.

Enfin, il sortit à l'air frais. Il était encore tôt au final et il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Tant mieux ! Il n'avait pas en plus envie d'être tenté par le sang. D'autant plus qu'il était réellement d'une humeur massacrante. Pour changer, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, loin de tout ça. Rester à définir ça ? Mais il ne savait pas et n'avait pas envie de de savoir, en fait.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, il se trouvait en plein milieu de la forêt, le silence l'entourant. Pas un seul bruit troublant, seul le gazouillement des oiseaux troublait le calme environnant. Naturellement, il s'assit contre un arbre et sortit le livre qu'il avait emmené machinalement.

Enfin, il arriva à se calmer un peu. Il se plongea dans l'histoire tout en surveillant sa montre. Il ne voulait pas être en retard. Et encore une fois, lorsqu'il se changeait les idées, le temps passait plus vite. Sans s'en rendre compte, il devait déjà se remettre en route. Le plus rapidement possible, il revint vers Volterra.

Une fois entre les remparts, il ralentit sa course et se fit discret parmi les humains. Il rabattit sa capuche sur la tête, et marcha rapidement. Il ne voulait pas être en retard. Assez rapidement, il se retrouva devant les grandes portes du château qu'il poussa sans hésitation. Puis, sans réfléchir, il prit la direction de la grande salle.

Tous les autres vampires étaient déjà là. Jane et Alec se trouvaient à droite, proche d'Aro. Félix gardait sa place dans le fond, comme le mauvais élève qu'il se targuait être. Chelsea restait dans le fond aux côtés d'Heidi, non loin de Marcus. Démétri avança dans la salle et attendit la suite.

« Bien tout le monde est là. » Commença Aro. « Je ne serais pas très long. Vous avez remarqué que le clan Beaupré nous faisait le plaisir de leur présence pour quelques temps. »

Comme à son habitude, le maître fit une pause dramatique avant de reprendre :

« Il se trouve que les sœurs ont toutes les trois des dons, très intéressants. Voilà ce que j'aimerais. Vous allez les entraîner un peu, je veux connaître toutes les facettes de leur pouvoir, s'ils sont vraiment utiles… »

Démétri observa Aro, l'esprit un peu déçu. Décidemment, elles perturbaient réellement leur quotidien. Et avec sa chance du moment, il allait encore devoir s'occuper de la petite peste.

« Jane, Heidi, vous vous occuperez de la plus vieille, Lysanne. Arsène souhaitera certainement rester près d'elle, mais ce n'est pas un problème. »

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiesçèrent simplement. Jane et Heidi n'étaient de grandes amies, tout le monde le savait, mais elles pouvaient s'adapter, selon les ordres d'Aro.

« Démétri et Chelsea, je vous confie Fanny. Elle est assez calme, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème… »

Démétri soupira. Il devait s'occuper de Fanny, quel soulagement !

« Et pour finir, Alec et Félix, vous serez chargés de la petite dernière, Céleste… »

Le traqueur observa son ami, qui semblait dépité. La dernière fois avec la plus jeune, il s'était presque arraché la tête sous l'effet de l'hypnose. Le pauvre ! Il allait en baver. Le blond remarqua que Félix était réellement tenté de tergiverser mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Etrangement, Démétri sentit un petit truc se passer en lui. Il mit ça sur le compte d'un réel soulagement. Aro conclut enfin :

« Je veux tout savoir sur elles et leur don. Je vous autorise également à utiliser vos propres pouvoirs si jamais vous en avez besoin… Elles sont assez impulsives, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Je veux un rapport ce soir. »

Le maître leur donna congé après leur avoir indiqué les différentes salles d'entraînement. A peine étaient-ils sortis que Félix relâcha un soupir profond. Alec lui lança un sourire alors que le colosse cracha :

« Je n'en reviens pas que je me retrouve avec elle. Elle va encore essayer de me tuer. »

« Mais non, elle n'est pas si terrible que ça… Tu verras ! » Tenta Alec.

« Tu veux rire, c'est une petite terreur, cette fille… »

« Aurais-tu peur ? » Taquina Jane.

« Et puis quoi encore… » Rétorqua Félix.

« Mouais… »

Démétri repéra le désarroi de son ami quand il ne relança même pas les chamailleries. Sans plus attendre, ils partirent vers leur nouvelle mission. Chelsea talonnait le traqueur sans un mot.

Les salles étaient les unes à côté des autres, les sœurs ayant réparties avant. Démétri poussa la porte où se trouvait Fanny. Il la trouva assise dans le fond, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Chelsea n'attendit pas et s'avança vers elle tout en la saluant. Le blond resta dans le fond et observa la scène. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il était vrai qu'il ne savait même pas quel était son don. Il l'entendit répondre :

« Bonjour. Alors, vous allez me faire quoi ? »

« Rien de bien méchant. Juste découvrir ton don. » Répliqua Chelsea.

Fanny détourna son regard vers le blond et vint vers lui. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle lança :

« Tu es celui qui a ramené ma sœur hier ? Je me doute que ça n'a pas dû être facile et je tenais à m'excuser pour ce qu'elle a pu te faire… Elle n'est pas facile à vivre et je suis désolée que tu l'aies appris par la manière forte… »

« Elle est surtout difficile à suivre, mais elle est revenue, c'est tout ce qui compte ! » Lâcha Démétri.

« Tu as eu de la chance de réussir à la ramener. Peu de personnes arrivent à le faire… » Répliqua-t-elle, en souriant.

Démétri acquiesça, souhaitant que cette conversation s'arrête. Céleste ne faisait pas parti des sujets à aborder. Chelsea se rapprocha d'eux et intervint :

« Fanny a un don intéressant aussi… Télékinésie ! Tu peux nous faire une démonstration ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça et se tourna vers un objet, une chaise. Bougeant légèrement la main, elle le souleva par la pensée. Démétri remarqua que Fanny était très concentrée, comme si ça lui demandait un effort important. Soudain, la chaise tomba brutalement sur le sol.

Elle recommença l'opération, mais elle perdit sa concentration encore plus rapidement. Utiliser son don lui demander un effort. En définitive, elle ne le contrôlait pas. Avec un sourire d'excuse, elle avoua qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'apprendre à s'en servir.

A partir de là, Chelsea lui posa diverses questions. Démétri apprit ainsi que les sœurs n'avaient jamais pris le temps de développer leur don. Arsène ne les poussait pas ce sens, et elles n'en voyaient une réelle utilité. Ils apprirent également que ça faisait une trentaine d'années qu'elles étaient devenues vampires, qu'elles le vivaient très bien, mais que là où elles étaient, leur don était inutile.

Démétri réfléchissait. Trente ans et ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ce clan. Arsène préférait se terrer dans un coin et se faire oublier. De ce fait, ils ne faisaient jamais d'écart, sortant de leur trou simplement pour se nourrir ou pour interagir un peu avec les humains.

Le blond se demandait vraiment comment ses deux sœurs pouvaient être aussi différentes. Fanny était tellement calme. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre et elle parlait posément. Alors que Céleste était impulsive et ne parlait pas. Il demandait aussi comment était la dernière avec laquelle il n'avait pas encore eu de contact.

Chelsea essaya d'aider Fanny à se servir de son don. Démétri servait de cobaye. Elle était censée le faire se soulever de quelques centimètres. Si elle était capable de faire ça, ça devenait intéressant et ils auraient quelque chose à raconter à Aro. Surtout qu'il savait qu'elle en était capable, vu qu'elle avait propulsé Céleste contre le mur.

Fanny se concentra à nouveau et fixa Démétri tout en pointant sa main vers lui. Il se sentit bouger légèrement, mais il ne décolla pas. Il attendit encore un peu, voulant voir si elle pouvait le faire, mais elle abandonna, par épuisement. Ca semblait vraiment difficile pour elle de faire ce genre de chose. Chelsea la rassura et lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle allait y arriver avec le temps. Fanny se concentra à nouveau quand soudain, on entendit hurler dans la pièce d'à côté :

« Céleste, arrête ! »

Apparemment, la petite peste faisait encore des siennes et Alec avait dû mal à la contrôler. Mais il ne fallait pas s'en occuper, le jeune homme pouvait très bien y arriver tout seul. Cependant, ce n'était pas l'avis de Fanny qui arrêta toute action et se précipita dans l'autre pièce, Chelsea sur les talons. Etant un peu curieux, Démétri les suivit.

Dans l'autre pièce, l'ambiance n'était pas du tout la même. Céleste et Félix se fixaient le regard rempli de haine et Alec les observait, prêt à intervenir. Le traqueur ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais l'atmosphère était électrique. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lysanne arriva également, tout le monde sur ses talons aussi. Démétri se rendit compte alors que les deux sœurs gardaient un œil sur Céleste et ne la laissaient jamais se débrouiller seule. Ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'elle est un tel caractère…

oOo

Elle allait le tuer, elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle le tuer, lui, ses grands airs et tout le reste. Sa taille et sa force ne lui faisaient pas peur. Céleste ne supportait pas Félix. Heureusement qu'Alec était intervenu sinon, ça aurait pu mal tourner.

Maintenant, les deux antagonistes se fixaient avec rage, guettant le moindre mouvement de l'autre. Elle entendit ses sœurs et les autres vampires arriver dans la salle, mais elle s'en fichait. Pour l'instant, elle surveillait le colosse. Qu'il fasse le moindre geste envers elle et il allait le regretter amèrement.

Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle ne voulait pas se servir de son don et elle refusait catégoriquement de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Le colosse avait perdu patience devant ses refus. D'un seul coup, il s'était mis à grogner et à l'insulter, la traitant de petite peste capricieuse. Elle n'avait pas voulu réagir, elle voulait juste être tranquille. Mais ses refus et ses silences avaient eu raison de Félix et il l'avait attaqué de front, la projetant par terre.

La colère était montée en elle sans prévenir. Elle était prise au piège sous le poids du colosse et elle savait très bien que se débattre ne le repousserait pas. Alors, elle l'avait manipulé et avec la colère, elle lui avait ordonné par l'esprit de se diriger vers la table, de casser un pied et de s'embrocher dessus. Alec était intervenu à ce moment là et elle avait tout arrêté.

Et maintenant, les deux ne bougeaient plus alors que tous les autres étaient arrivés. Comme elle s'y attendait, ses sœurs lui crièrent dessus, lui ordonnant :

« Céleste, laisse le tranquille ! »

Mais elle le laissait déjà tranquille. Il était libre de ses mouvements et pour le moment, elle restait juste sur ses gardes. Mais ça, elle ne le dirait pas. De toutes les manières, Lysanne et Fanny savaient très bien de quoi elle était capable, et c'était peut-être ça le problème au final. Alec choisit d'intervenir :

« Elle ne lui fait rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et de toutes les manières, il l'a cherché…Elle n'a fait que se défendre. »

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Félix. « Je ne l'ai pas cherché… N'importe quoi ! »

Ah oui ! Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait attaqué sans raison. Elle ne le supportait absolument pas. Mais elle ne tenterait rien contre lui. Elle commençait à comprendre les répercussions et elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir si elle lui faisait quelque chose.

« C'est la vérité ? » Insista Fanny, vraiment étonnée.

Céleste tourna la tête lentement vers sa sœur. Elle n'était pas un monstre, elle savait se contrôler. Parfois… Mais elle savait que ses sœurs gardaient un œil sur elle, comme si elle était capable de créer un génocide avec son esprit. Ce genre de remarques la blessait sincèrement. Alec répliqua :

« Bien sûr que oui. Céleste n'a rien fait de mal. Et elle s'est arrêtée au bon moment. Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait… »

Céleste dévia son regard vers Alec. Il prenait sa défense. Elle n'en revenait pas. C'était une des premières fois que quelqu'un prenait sa défense, hormis Arsène de temps en temps. Elle lui envoya un regard rempli de gratitude. Félix cracha :

« Mouais, elle a rien de fait de mal, elle a rien fait de mal. J'ai quand même failli m'empaler à cause d'elle. »

« Parce que tu l'as cherché… » Rétorqua Alec.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai… C'est elle qui a commencé, toujours à dire non à tout… Une vraie peste… »

Céleste le regardait et imitait le colosse en faisait des mimiques et des grimaces. Quel idiot ! Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que Démétri souriait en la fixant. Il semblait amusé par la situation. Elle le dévisagea un instant, un fin sourire traversant son visage. Elle avait bien vu qu'il était là, mais elle avait fait son possible pour ne pas le regarder. Il était trop perturbant pour ses petites émotions de jeune fille. Fièrement, elle redressa la tête, elle l'avait fait rire.

« Eh bien ! Ca semble être la fête ici ! Enfin quelqu'un qui te remet à ta place, Félix ! » Lança la petite blonde, Jane si elle se souvenait bien.

« J'adore toujours autant tes interventions, petit lutin ! » Largua Félix.

Céleste les observait à deux. Elle sentit une sorte de tension entre eux deux, mais elle ne savait dire si c'était pour s'amuser ou si c'était réel. Toujours est-il qu'elle sentait la colère retomber et le calme arriva. Il n'en valait pas la peine de toutes les manières. Inconsciemment, elle lança un autre regard vers le blond. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle pouvait le dire. Sans le vouloir, elle le fixa et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Même s'il la mettait mal à l'aise, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Bon maintenant que tout est clair, il serait peut-être temps de retourner à nos activités ? » Tenta Alec.

« Il serait surtout temps de faire une pause oui ! Je tiens quand même un peu à rester en vie… » Répliqua Félix.

« Tu as la trouille, Félix ? » Nargua Jane une nouvelle fois.

« Fous-moi la paix, leprechaun ! » Lâcha le colosse avant de tourner les talons.

A grandes enjambées, il sortit de la salle, laissant tout le monde impressionné. Ce n'était visiblement pas son genre, mais elle lui avait rabattu le caquet et elle savait qu'il se méfiait d'elle. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose. Elle ne le supportait vraiment pas.

Doucement les autres sortirent également la pièce, excepté Alec, Fanny et Démétri. Sa sœur s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

« Comment te sens-tu, Dolly ? »

Céleste choisit simplement d'acquiescer n'ayant pas envie de lui parler devant les autres. Bien sûr qu'elle allait bien. Elle aimait beaucoup ses sœurs, mais il fallait parfois qu'elles réalisent qu'elle était grande, et non plus une petite fille. Elle savait se débrouiller toute seule et des fois, elle aurait aimé qu'elles lui fassent confiance. Mais elles étaient trop protectrices. Elle le savait, elle le supportait, mais juste parfois, elles devaient se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait se contrôler.

« Bien, tu veux aller te balader un peu ? »

Elle observa sa sœur avant de refuser l'offre. Elle voulait être seule, juste un peu. Fanny accepta et Lysanne s'approcha également.

« Laisse la, Fanfan, elle sait ce qu'elle fait… »

« Ok ! Moi, je vais faire un tour. »

Céleste regarda sa sœur partir, soulagée. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de passer du temps avec elle pour l'instant. Lysanne fixait Céleste qui lui envoya un sourire. Sa grande sœur la comprenait assez souvent. La plus jeune passa devant Lysanne et se dirigea vers la porte. En passant, elle ralentit le pas en face de Démétri et lui lança un sourire timide. Il l'impressionnait et elle avait envie de lui parler mais elle ne savait quoi lui dire. Alors, à la place, elle continua sa route et partit vers sa chambre.

Une fois dans la pièce, elle s'allongea un instant sur le lit et songea à tout ça. Elle n'aimait pas les Volturis en général, ils étaient malsains. Pourtant, il y en avait quelques-uns qu'elle supportait plutôt bien, comme cet Alec. Il prenait sa défense et ça, elle appréciait sincèrement. La petite blonde aussi semblait assez amusante. Et ce Démétri, il la mettait tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle avait envie de se surpasser pour l'approcher.

Après un petit temps de repos, elle se motiva à prendre une douche, elle avait besoin de sentir l'eau chaude contre son corps. C'était tellement agréable. Tout aussi doucement, elle se sécha et se changea. Pour la première depuis des années, elle avait envie de bien s'habiller. Elle fouilla dans le dressing. Comment autant de vêtements pouvaient-ils tenir dans cette pièce ? Elle ne savait pas où donner de la tête.

Finalement, elle porta son choix sur un legging avec un pull long. Très simple et confortable. Pour terminer sa tenue, elle enfila ses bottes, toujours aussi plate mais tellement agréable à porter. Puis comme la dernière fois, elle choisit de se maquiller légèrement. Le fait de rencontrer de nouveaux vampires réveillait en elle des instincts longtemps enfouis et étrangement, elle ne voulait pas lutter contre.

Une fois prête, elle choisit de sortir de la chambre et de visiter un peu le château. Elle n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion jusqu'alors. Elle erra dans les couloirs, sans but précis. En toute honnêteté, elle ne savait pas où elle était et où elle allait. Elle marchait tout simplement.

Sans trop savoir où elle était, elle poussait différente porte pour y découvrir des trésors cachés. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant pour le moment, et elle continuait son errance. Elle trouva une nouvelle porte et porta la main vers la poignée. Soudain, alors qu'elle allait ouvrir, elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et la retirer de la poignée. Surprise, elle sursauta et recula de deux pas avant de regarder à qui appartenait la main.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur Démétri qui la fixait, également surpris ! Il n'avait pas les yeux mauvais. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Ce qui ce confirma quand il indiqua :

« Ce n'est pas un bonne idée. Les représailles pourraient être sévères si tu pousses cette porte… »

Céleste le dévisagea sans comprendre. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller là, mais pourquoi. Devant le regard interrogatif de la jeune femme, le blond reprit :

« C'est le quartier des femmes des maîtres… Personne n'a le droit d'aller sans autorisation, même les gardes. »

Saisissant ce qu'il voulait dire, elle acquiesça mais ne quitta pas le traqueur des yeux. Elle prit le temps de l'étudier un peu. De tous les vampires présents, c'était certainement celui qui avait le plus beau visage. Une forme masculine mais fine en même temps. Démétri la fixait en retour un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Céleste détourna les yeux, gênée. Ce n'était pas poli de faire ça. Sans rien dire, elle lui fit un signe de tête et reprit sa route. Derrière elle, le blond soupira avant de prendre la direction opposée.

Déçue était le mot qu'elle cherchait, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle ne cherchait pas à le retenir non plus. En fait, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Et ça la stressait, alors elle fuyait, comme toujours.

Doucement, ses pas la menèrent vers les jardins du château. Elle n'était pas équipée pour aller à l'extérieur. Pour ne pas sortir au soleil, elle longea le parc et trouva une fenêtre où elle pourrait s'asseoir au calme. Dehors, elle entendait des voix, dont une qu'elle reconnaissait. Fanny était là avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Se déplaçant un peu, elle les trouva dans le jardin. Fanny était couverte de sorte à ce qu'on ne voit pas sa peau. Le jeune homme était en habit de travail. Céleste en déduisit qu'il devait être le jardinier. Sans un bruit, elle les observa et se mit à les envier, sans le vouloir.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'Aro apprenne ça. Il n'apprécie pas vraiment les interactions entre vampire et humain. »

Céleste sursauta légèrement et se retourna vers Alec. Il venait d'arriver sans bruit et regardait aussi par la fenêtre. La jeune femme ne se tendit pas et reporta son attention vers sa sœur et le jeune homme. Doucement, Alec s'approcha d'elle et s'assit en face d'elle. Il reprit :

« Mais j'ai cru remarquer que vous n'obéissiez pas facilement aux règles. Enfin, ça met un peu d'animation. Surtout avec toi et Félix… Tu ne le supportes pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Céleste l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer.

« Ton don est assez sympa au final, il met l'ambiance. »

« Pas pour tout le monde ! » Lâcha enfin Céleste en grimaçant.

Après un petit débat intérieur, elle avait choisi de lui parler. Il l'avait défendu un peu plus tôt, alors, il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que ça. Et même si elle avait dû mal à lui faire confiance, elle se sentait détendue avec lui. Ce qui n'était pas courant. Alec rigola :

« Non, effectivement… Pauvre Félix ! »

« Je ne contrôle pas mon pouvoir. Il ne fonctionne qu'avec la colère ou la soif. »

« Alors tu dois être souvent en colère ? »

« Je ne le montre pas en général… »

« Tu fuis en fait ? J'ai longtemps fait ça aussi. Je le fais encore parfois d'ailleurs. Je suis pas un leader, ma sœur le fait mieux que moi…»

Céleste l'observa. Se pourrait-il qu'il la comprenne, sans qu'elle ait besoin de s'exprimer ? Elle lui envoya un sourire et elle l'entendit s'étonner :

« Mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas parler, au fait ? »

« Ca dépend avec qui… » Avoua-t-elle à demi mot.

« Oh, alors, je fais parti des privilégiés, quel honneur ! »

Céleste répondit en lui tirant la langue avant de se lever, elle en avait marre de rester là.

« Céleste, ravi d'avoir parlé avec toi ! »

La jeune femme lui envoya un sourire et continua sa route. Oui, elle pouvait s'entendre avec lui, songea-t-elle. Elle était totalement perdue dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que quelqu'un les avait écoutés, serrant les dents, tapi dans un coin…

* * *

**Notes d'auteur : alors cette suite, vous avez aimé? **

**A bientôt, **

**Fire**


	11. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour! **

**Je m'excuse pour ce retard, mais comme j'avoue que comme je bosse le weekend, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me mettre derrière le PC le samedi soir en rentrant. Mais bon, là, je suis en repos, j'ai du temps et donc, je PUBLIE. **

**Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires : Naouko, Svjetlana, Grain de Sel, Fuyuli417 et Daiky. **

**Bonne lecture à tous! **

* * *

**Lilijoy : Mais merci beaucoup pour ta review! Toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise. Je trouvais important que Celeste ait un soutien parmi les Volturis et Alec m'est venu tout seul à l'esprit pour ça. Et oui, la personne dans l'ombre, c'est Demetri ! ^^ Bonne lecture pour la suite ! **

* * *

**Sorcha : Merci ! C'est vrai qu'ils ne tombent pas les bras l'un de l'autre rapidement. Je préférais faire dans ce sens là, alors, ils y vont en douceur ! **

* * *

**Axelle : Merci à toi aussi ! Ne t'inquiète pas ils vont se parler tôt ou tard, c'est une étape à passer ! **

* * *

Chapitre 9

Une semaine plus tard, Céleste tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Elle s'ennuyait. La plupart de ses journées se résumaient à s'entraîner avec Alec et Félix, ou parfois Démétri puis errer dans le château sans but. En gros, elle tournait en rond. Ca devenait insupportable. Cinq jours qu'elle n'était pas sortie, l'air frais et le vent dans ses cheveux.

Allongée sur le lit, elle fixait le plafond, l'esprit vide. Soudain, trois petits coups à la porte, la firent sursauter. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de voir sa sœur Lysanne entrer dans la pièce. Sans demander l'autorisation, elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit et fixa sa jeune sœur avant de dire :

« Comment te sens-tu, Dolly ? »

Céleste se redressa sur le lit et fixa Lysanne, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. En toute honnêteté, elle ne savait pas dire comment elle se sentait. D'un geste protecteur, la plus vieille caressa les cheveux de la cadette et soupira :

« Tu n'es plus la même, Doll… Tu sembles tellement résignée ! Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça…Et Fanny pense la même chose. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête et poussa un long soupir. Bien sûr qu'elle était résignée… Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de ce château et elle s'ennuyait comme jamais. Elle n'aimait pas être ici. Elle voulait retourner chez elle, en France. Lysanne reprit :

« Tu devrais aller faire un tour. Dans la forêt à côté. S'il y a en un seul qui fait un commentaire, il entendra parler de nous… Ok ? »

« Tu es sûre ? » Murmura Céleste.

« Bien sûr que oui… Allez, file ! Et fais-moi un joli sourire ! »

Céleste se leva ravie, avec un immense sourire avant d'enfiler un manteau et d'autres accessoires afin de cacher sa peau. Elle serra sa sœur dans ses bras avant de se mettre en route. D'un pas décidé, elle prit la direction de la sortie et pria pour ne croiser personne. Coup de chance, elle ne vit aucun autre vampire.

D'un pas décidé, elle reprit la route qu'elle avait prise quelques temps auparavant. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Des arbres dans un premier temps et la mer en plus, ça serait le paradis. Elle traversa la ville en marchant, mais une fois que les remparts furent passés, elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse trop pressée de changer d'air. En chemin, elle s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour admirer le paysage.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'un vampire lui aussi en balade l'avait remarqué et avait choisi de la suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrêta sa course folle et fit face à la mer. L'air iodé lui arriva aux narines et elle s'imprégna de cette odeur. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle repéra l'odeur de l'autre vampire. Surprise, elle se retourna vivement et tomba en face de Démétri, qui la fixait de loin sans bouger.

Céleste ne broncha pas et l'observa tout en se demandant comment il l'avait encore retrouvé. Le blond, sentant certainement aucune menace venant de sa part, s'avança de quelques pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Toujours à petits pas, Démétri rejoignit la jeune fille et se plaça à ses côtés avant de murmurer :

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur… »

Elle le fixa et haussa les épaules. Etonnamment, elle le vit baisser les épaules, comme s'il était soulagé. Il continua :

« Tu aimes bien cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avec un léger sourire, elle acquiesça doucement. Puis le silence arriva entre les deux, reposant. Seul le bruit des vagues troublait le calme apparent. Ils faisaient tous les deux face à la mer. Céleste l'observait parfois du coin de l'œil. Il la voyait mais il ne réagissait pas. Seul le sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres indiquait ce fait.

« Tu n'es pas bavarde, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête doucement vers lui et haussa un sourcil. Quel sens de l'observation ! Elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Il était perturbant et elle ne savait toujours pas comment se comporter avec lui. Elle était trop troublée pour lui parler de toutes les manières.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce genre de réactions. Elle avait envie de lui parler, mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire et si elle disait quelque chose, elle aurait l'air ridicule. Alors elle gardait le regard fixe vers la mer, tout en espérant qu'il ne tenterait pas à nouveau de faire la conversation. Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Le blond continua :

« Tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger… »

Céleste le fixa à nouveau, ne sachant pas comment réagir devant lui. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation. De rage, elle soupira en silence avant de choisir une nouvelle la fuite face au malaise. Elle voulait partir, mais au lieu de tourner les talons, elle avança vers la falaise et commença à descendre lentement la roche.

Elle devait s'éloigner de lui. Pourquoi la mettait-il dans cet état ? Pendant qu'elle s'accrochait aux différents rochers, elle songeait à tout ça. Pourquoi tombait-elle à chaque fois sur lui ? Pourquoi lui ? Ca l'énervait de ne pas comprendre. Elle descendait doucement, cherchant ses prises puis arriva enfin au bord de la mer. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas nagé. Cependant, elle n'avait pas envie d'être mouillée. Pas devant lui.

Elle sentait encore sa présence sur le haut de la falaise et ne pas se retourner pour le voir était une tâche ardue. Elle en avait envie, mais elle résistait et combattait ses instincts. Pour donner le change, elle s'assit sur un rocher et observa l'horizon.

Il n'y avait rien de tel pour se vider l'esprit et c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Etre enfermée dans un palais doré n'était pas son truc. Elle avait besoin de grands espaces, de nature et de liberté. Ce qui était difficile à comprendre surtout pour un clan aussi fermé que les Volturis.

Estimant qu'elle avait assez profité de la vue, elle se releva et remonta le long de la falaise. Elle savait que Démétri était encore là. L'avait-il attendu ? Et pourquoi ? Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut, elle sentit une main attraper la sienne. Son corps eut une réaction surprenant, comme si elle avait reçu un choc électrique. Mais elle ne voulut pas briser ce contact et laissa le blond l'aider à remonter.

Sans effort, il l'attrapa et la ramena sur le sol ferme, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Sans un mot, ils se fixèrent un instant, Céleste complètement mal à l'aise. Des myriades d'émotions se battaient en elle : de la peur au contentement, une petite pointe de gêne, mais surtout, un bien-être impressionnant. Comme si c'était sa place, là sur cette falaise avec lui.

Quand cette pensée la traversa, elle retira brutalement sa main et recula d'un pas. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle ne souvenait pas d'avoir ressenti ça un jour. Peut-être avec un humain, quand elle l'était encore, mais pas comme ça. Démétri la regarda surpris et murmura :

« Tu retournes au château ? »

Quelle question ! Elle n'allait pas laisser ses sœurs seules au palais et repartir chez elle. Céleste ne pouvait pas laisser sa famille. Ils faisaient partis des seules personnes qui comptaient réellement pour elle. Regardant Démétri les yeux plissés, elle acquiesça doucement avant de se mettre en route. Sans réfléchir, le traqueur la suivit, en silence. Il devait encore être en mission, devoir la ramener au château. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il précisa :

« Ne penses pas que je te suis… Je n'ai reçu aucun ordre d'Aro. Je voulais juste que ça soit clair… »

Céleste tourna la tête et le fixa du coin de l'œil. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de préciser ça ? Elle l'entendit continuer :

« Si tu veux, je peux te montrer des coins sympas ? »

Céleste lui lança un sourire, mais honnêtement, elle ne savait si c'était une bonne idée de passer du temps avec lui. Tout d'un coup, elle se mit à courir, sachant très bien que Démétri la suivrait.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au château. Il la talonnait toujours. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Ralentissant le pas, ils traversèrent les couloirs, l'un à côté de l'autre, toujours dans ce silence agréable malgré tout. N'ayant pas de but précis, elle passa par les jardins pour profiter encore un peu de la nature. Soudain, elle entendit sur sa droite :

« Céleste ! »

Fanny était également dehors, couverte comme il le fallait, face au jardinier. Le traqueur toujours sur les talons, elle avança vers sa sœur. Une fois face à eux, elle lança un petit sourire à Démétri, signifiant, elle l'espérait qu'il valait mieux les laisser seuls. Le blond comprit plutôt bien et tourna les talons, la tête baissée.

Le regard que Fanny lui lança en disait long, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle ne savait pas comment interpréter tout ça, alors l'expliquer à sa sœur. Pour toute réponse, Céleste haussa les épaules et retourna le regard interrogatif. Fanny ne tenait pas en place et lâcha :

« Je voulais te présenter Melchior. C'est le jardinier ici. »

Céleste releva rapidement les yeux vers lui avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était présentable face aux humains. Les yeux rouges étaient trop repérables. Instantanément, elle baissa la tête alors que Fanny précisait :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est au courant… »

« Ca fait 5 ans que je travaille ici, il valait mieux que je sache où je mettais les pieds… » Avoua le jeune homme.

Céleste releva enfin la tête et le fixa. Il était grand, il devait certainement faire deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Et sa carrure indiquait bien qu'il effectuait un travail manuel quotidiennement. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les paupières et cachaient ses yeux verts. Honnêtement, c'était plutôt un bel homme. Fanny reprit :

« Mel fait parti d'un groupe de rock, et ils jouent ce soir dans un bar à la sortie de Volterra… Et je meurs d'envie d'y aller, mais je ne veux pas y aller toute seule…. Comme je sais que tu adores la musique, je me suis dit que tu pouvais venir avec moi ? S'il te plaît ? »

Céleste observa sa sœur le regard amusé. Oui, elle aimait la musique, surtout les bonnes chansons. Elle tourna la tête vers Melchior et choisit de lui demander :

« Vous jouez quoi ? »

« Du rock, bien sûr… Queen, The Who, Nirvana… On essaye de caler quelques compos, mais de manière générale, les bons vieux groupes passent toujours mieux… »

Céleste acquiesça. Elle adorait ça. Fanny supplia :

« S'il te plaît ? »

Observant sa sœur, Céleste réfléchit rapidement avant d'hocher la tête. Elle aussi avait envie de sortir un peu. En France, elles faisaient souvent ça. Elles avaient l'habitude de se mélanger aux humains, sans intention de se nourrir, juste pour profiter de l'instant. La vie de vampire était parfois monotone et fréquenter toujours les mêmes personnes devenait lassant. Et les humains savaient comment s'amuser. Fanny sauta de joie avant de préciser :

« Il faudra prendre nos précautions : lentilles, fond de teint… oh ! et surtout se nourrir. Un accident est si vite arrivé… »

Ca ne faisait aucun doute. Ca n'était encore jamais arrivé, mais on ne savait jamais. Les trois personnes discutèrent un peu ensemble. Céleste pouvait comprendre pourquoi Fanny appréciait le jeune homme. Il était gentil et raisonnable. Soudain, une fois féminine lança :

« Mel ! Tu rentres quand ce soir ? »

« Dani, je t'ai déjà de ne pas venir ici… Les filles, je vous présente ma sœur, Dani. Dani, voici Fanny et Céleste. »

Une fois les salutations faites, Melchior gronda sa sœur qui s'en alla aussitôt. Quelle autorité ! Fanny profita de cet instant pour s'en aller elle aussi, entraînant sa jeune sœur avec elle. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. A peine arrivées dans la chambre, Fanny sauta sur l'occasion et lança :

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec le traqueur ? »

Haussement d'épaule pour toute réponse, mais Fanny insista :

« Roh allez quoi … »

« Mais rien du tout ! » S'énerva Céleste.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Intervint la voix de Lysanne, suivie d'Arsène.

« Dolly et le traqueur… Il y a de l'électricité dans l'air. Ils sont revenus à deux tout à l'heure… »

« Une mission ? » Demanda Arsène.

Céleste secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Oh, intéressant… C'est pas son genre d'agir sans l'ordre d'Aro ! »

Céleste le fixa un instant. Elle se demandait encore comment elle les connaissait. Jamais il ne leur avait dit qu'il avait appartenu aux Volturis, mais comme il avait plusieurs siècles, il devait en avoir des choses au cours de son existence. Mais de toute évidence, Arsène n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Comme toujours, le couple sortit de la chambre, la main dans la main. Ils étaient toujours ainsi, dans leur monde, mais ça convenait à tout le monde. Ils étaient à deux et Céleste restait avec Fanny.

Maintenant elles devaient se préparer, ce qui n'était pas toujours une mince affaire. Il fallait cacher leur peau et leurs yeux, mais heureusement, elles avaient l'habitude. Sans attendre, elles commencèrent leur travail. Le plus compliqué fut certainement de se nourrir en toute discrétion. Là encore elles avaient l'habitude. Tout était prévu. Le reste fut simple mais long : la douche, le maquillage, les lentilles marrons à mettre et le choix des vêtements.

Quand elles eurent terminé, il était largement temps de se mettre en route. Le plus difficile, ne pas se faire repérer. Ce n'était pas une tâcha facile avec tous ces vampires qui étaient capables de les sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais elles s'en fichaient. Ils n'allaient certainement pas les empêcher de vivre leur vie.

D'un pas assuré, elles traversèrent les couloirs sans bruit. Pour ne pas être remarquées, elles choisirent même de passer par la porte de derrière. Mais voilà, dans ce château rempli de vampire, tout était possible. Elles arrivaient enfin à la porte, lorsque Alec et Démétri se postèrent devant eux. Le plus jeune demanda sans détour :

« Vous comptez aller où ? »

Fanny se tendit immédiatement alors que le regard de Céleste trouvait celui du blond. Inconsciemment, elle joua avec ses cheveux avant de baisser les yeux. Fanny mentit :

« Besoin de prendre l'air, on a le droit non ? »

« Ce n'est pas beau de mentir… »

« Et que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Vous en empêcher … » Lâcha Alec.

Céleste ne put retenir un grognement tout en fixant le jeune homme. Par un quelconque effort, elle ne tenta rien, la main de sa sœur sur son bras la dissuadant encore plus. Fanny répliqua avec une voix séductrice :

« Vous ne nous en empêcherez pas… »

« Dites nous où vous allez et on vous laissera peut-être passer. »

Fanny soupira et avoua enfin :

« On va dans un bar, voir un groupe jouer ! »

« Des humains ?! »

« Non, un bar de vampires qui vient d'ouvrir à Volterra. Bien sûr avec des humains. » Ironisa la plus vieille de Beaupré.

Céleste écoutait la discussion étonnée. Ce n'était pas le genre de sa sœur de perdre patience ainsi avec une personne autre que ses sœurs. Ce Melchior avait une sacrée influence sur elle, songea Céleste. Tournant les yeux de nouveau vers Démétri, elle pensa qu'il n'était pas très bavard. Il semblait totalement calme, comme en témoignait sa position, adossé au mur. Elle savait qu'il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait et qu'il savait comment l'obtenir, mais il semblerait que cette fois ci, il s'en moquait totalement.

« Aro ne sera pas content… »

« S'il l'apprend. Mais vous n'avez qu'à faire comme si vous n'avez rien vu. »

« Non, on va faire mieux que ça… On vient avec vous ! »

« Quoi ?! » Se réveilla enfin Démétri.

Céleste l'observa se redresser brusquement tout en fixant son ami. Un sourire traversa le visage de la jeune fille avant de baisser la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de venir, vraisemblablement. Fanny répliqua :

« Comme vous voudrez, mais ça ne va pas être facile de vous cacher avec vos yeux rouges… Enfin, à vous de voir ! »

Alec haussa les épaules et acquiesça. Quoi ?! Elles n'avaient pas besoin de chaperons, non de non…. Cependant, elles n'eurent pas le choix. Les deux vampires les suivirent alors qu'elles sortaient enfin du château. En route, Fanny et Alec eurent une discussion à propos de la confiance. Visiblement, les Volturis ne faisaient pas confiance aux Beaupré. Et c'était réciproque… Songea Céleste avec véhémence.

Pourtant, la route se passa dans le calme et ils arrivèrent assez rapidement au bar en question. Ils n'étaient pas en avance, tout ça à cause de ces deux Volturis. Pourtant, le videur les laissa entrer sans poser de questions, mais avec un regard étrange pour les deux hommes. Peu importe, Céleste avait besoin et surtout envie de s'amuser et ces deux là n'allaient pas l'en empêcher.

Rapidement, dans la salle, ils trouvèrent une place à l'abri des regards. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, les filles commandèrent un verre alors que les deux hommes ne bronchèrent pas. Ils ne devaient pas avoir réellement l'habitude de faire ça, se mélanger aux humains volontairement.

Mais les filles s'en moquaient, c'était leur soirée, et elles allaient en profiter ! Quand le groupe arriva sur scène, les deux filles n'hésitèrent même pas et se lancèrent sur la piste de danse. Elles n'allaient pas s'en priver, certainement pas ! Céleste se retourna et lança un regard au traqueur. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Peut-être qu'au fond, elle avait envie qu'il vienne avec elles. Mais ça ne semblait pas dans ses projets. Pour toute réponse, il haussa un sourcil puis retourna son attention vers Alec. Tant pis !

Le concert démarra. Les filles se mirent à danser comme elles le faisaient souvent. Elles aimaient sortir dans un bar et s'amuser, alors elles ne se gênaient pas. Elles se remuaient sur la piste, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elles attiraient l'attention. Ce n'était pas évident, car même en masquant les signes extérieurs de leur côté vampire, elles savaient très bien qu'elles dégageaient quelque chose qui attirait inlassablement les humains. Elles devaient être prudentes et toujours rester entre elles. Ne pas trop se mélanger. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elles souhaitaient s'amuser qu'elles devaient prendre des risques inutiles.

Cependant, elles profitèrent réellement. La musique était bonne et les chansons étaient bien choisies. Le groupe jouait bien, chacun à sa place. Le temps passa rapidement, sans que les filles ne s'en rendent compte. Danser était vraiment relaxant. De temps en temps, Céleste jetait un regard vers la table. Les deux Volturis semblaient mal à l'aise… Comme si ce n'était pas leur place. Ils avaient voulu venir, voilà le résultat. Inconsciemment, elle sentait le regard de Démétri sur elle, et elle jouait sans le vouloir.

Elle se sentait désirée, songea-t-elle sans le vouloir. Soudain, elle se sentit gênée. Pourquoi avait-il ce pouvoir sur elle ? Détournant le regard, elle se concentra sur ses gestes pour le reste de la soirée. Et elle s'amusa comme elle le souhaitait, comme elle en avait envie.

Le temps défila à une vitesse folle, sans que les Volturis les aient rejoints. Ils étaient venus, juste pour les surveiller. Elle ne sut dire si ce fait l'énerva ou pas… Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Le concert se termina. Jetant un regard vers la scène, elle remarqua que Melchior indiquait à Fanny de les suivre dans les coulisses. Sa sœur acquiesça et signala à Céleste qu'elle les suivait.

La jeune sœur ne broncha pas et accompagna Fanny dans le fin fond du bar. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement dans une petite pièce, qui semblait être en fait un bureau, aménagée en loge. Melchior et ses amis étaient en train de fêter le succès de leur concert. Des bouteilles de bières à foison pour arroser le tout… Fanny avança dans la salle et félicita le jeune homme :

« C'était un super concert. Un des meilleurs que j'ai jamais vu… »

« Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait plaisir ! »

Melchior fit rapidement le tour de la salle pour les présentations. Céleste essaya d'enregistrer les prénoms, mais avec le temps, elle avait compris que ce n'était pas nécessaire de tout retenir. Elle ne les fréquenterait plus jamais … Inconsciemment, Melchior leur proposa une bouteille, mais Fanny refusa :

« Non, merci … Ca va aller ! »

« Oups, pardon ! Pas l'habitude ! »

« Pas grave ! On sait ce que c'est, pas de soucis… »

Non, Fanny en train de minauder. Jamais Céleste n'avait vu ça. Un sourire mesquin se plaça sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle observait la scène. C'était impressionnant ! Mais ça la faisait rire. Ils s'en rendaient compte ? Peut-être pas. Céleste observa les autres musiciens. Ils buvaient leur bière tout en discutant. Doucement, elle s'approcha d'eux et murmura un :

« Bravo pour le concert ! »

« Merci ! » Répondit un jeune homme, Luigi, si elle ne se trompait pas.

Elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise en discussion avec les autres. Son passé l'en empêchait. Inconsciemment, elle s'assit sur une chaise et se perdit dans ses pensées. Les interactions avec les autres n'étaient réellement pas son fort. Elle avait perdu l'ouïe quand elle avait trois ans alors qu'elle venait à peine d'apprendre à parler. Rapidement, ce fait l'avait déprimé au plus profond d'elle-même si bien qu'elle avait refusé de continuer à parler. Ses parents avaient accepté par dépit, la définissant comme étant muette, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait toujours su parler, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire, si bien qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de parler. Ne pas entendre était horrible et elle ne s'était jamais donnée la peine d'exprimer son désarroi. Pendant des années, elle s'était tue, laissant les autres croire qu'elle était muette.

Puis un jour, elle était devenue un vampire. Et soudain, elle avait retrouvé l'ouïe, la terrifiant au possible. Elle avait hurlé de peur, faisant comprendre à ses sœurs qu'elle entendait et qu'elle avait retrouvé la voix. Seulement, elle n'avait tellement plus l'habitude de ces sens qu'il lui avait fallu un temps d'adaptation. Ses sœurs comprenaient très bien et la laissaient parler quand elle en avait envie, mais en aucun cas, elles ne la forçaient. Mais voilà, seulement parfois, pour ne pas paraître asociale, elle lançait des petites phrases. Comme ce soir… mais rapidement, les conversations s'arrêtaient.

Fanny remarqua l'air pensif de sa sœur et la rejoignit tout en posant une main sur le genou. Un petit sourire lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien. Sans un mot, Céleste lui fit comprendre qu'elle se sentait bien. Pour le moment …

« Dîtes les filles, ça vous tente de sortir un instant ? » Demanda Melchior, comme si de rien n'était.

Fanny acquiesça sans réfléchir et les deux sœurs se levèrent pour le suivre vers l'extérieur. Alors qu'elles arrivaient à la porte de service, elles entendirent dans la loge improvisée :

« Putain, ça fait mal ! »

Soudain, elles sentirent une forte odeur de sang. Céleste régit assez rapidement et bloqua sa respiration. Elle était certainement celle des trois sœurs qui fréquentait le plus les humains alors, elle avait appris à faire face à ce genre de situations. Mais ce ne fut visiblement pas le cas de Fanny. Elle se retourna brusquement, attirée par l'odeur du sang. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs. Il fallait réagir vite avant que ça ne tourne mal.

Fanny fit volte face et se rua littéralement vers le jeune homme qui venait de se blesser. Céleste entendit Melchior pester. Il savait ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Il avait parfaitement conscience des conséquences de ce qui allait arriver. D'un geste naïf, il tenta de s'interposer entre Fanny et la proie. Mais il ne fut pas de taille à lutter. Il fut violemment propulsé contre le mur alors que Fanny courait vers sa proie.

Céleste devait agir et vite. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa la main de Fanny et tenta de la retenir. La vampire assoiffée ne se laissa pas faire et récupéra son bras de manière brusque, si bien que Céleste perdit l'équilibre. Cette dernière se releva rapidement et hurla :

« Fanny ! Arrête ! »

Cette action freina la jeune femme qui grogna avec rage avant de fixer sa proie dans la salle. Fort heureusement, les autres membres du groupe ne semblaient pas se rendre compte du danger qui les guettait. Melchior se releva doucement, encore un peu sonné. Céleste l'observa un instant, essayant de voir comment il allait, mais comme il se remettait debout, elle en conclut qu'il allait bien.

Puis elle retourna son attention vers sa sœur. Elle était toujours dans un état second, mais l'appel de Céleste l'avait ramené à la réalité. Elle lançait des regards prédateurs vers le jeune homme. N'ayant pas réellement le choix, Céleste tenta d'utiliser son pouvoir. Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, elle fixa Fanny et tenta de lui intimer de sortir immédiatement. Comme elle s'en doutait, son don ne fonctionna pas. C'était toujours comme ça, et elle avait beau tout essayé, rien ne marchait.

Fanny semblait avoir du mal à se contrôler, elle a soif. Pourtant, elles avaient pris leur précaution, mais rien n'est plus fort que l'appel du sang. Céleste choisit d'attaquer plutôt que d'attendre que le drame arrive. Son pouvoir l'ayant abandonné une nouvelle fois, elle se précipita vers sa sœur et la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Fanny grogna une nouvelle fois, mais se laissa, comme elle commençait à se rendre compte de son comportement.

Profitant de l'occasion, Céleste emmena sa sœur vers l'extérieur, suivi de Melchior que se tenait la tête. Enfin, Céleste relâcha son 'souffle' et profita de l'air frais. Fanny était encore retournée par l'odeur de sang, mais elle se contrôlait mieux. Pour se calme, elle alla s'adosser au mur. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle reprenne le contrôle. Melchior bafouilla :

« C'est impressionnant votre truc ! »

« Comme un vrai prédateur… » Souffla Fanny, en le fixant du coin de l'œil.

« Je suis en danger immédiat ? »

« Non … » Répondit Céleste.

« Ok ! » Conclut-il en allumant une cigarette.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'évènement se produisait. Quand elles venaient d'être transformées, Arsène leur avait purement et simplement interdit de partir sans lui. Et au fur et à mesure, elles avaient appris. Seulement voilà, par moment, en face du sang, la maîtrise de soi était ardue. Il fallait dire que leur vie recluse dans le château des Volturis n'aidait pas non plus. C'était une prison dorée et Céleste se rendait compte à quel point l'emprise d'Aro était annihilante pour elles.


End file.
